Shadows of Diworks
by Skyord-Xenysis
Summary: A teenager named Xenysis gets transferred from Liongates High to Diworks High. To top it off, he has power to manipulate all but his own shadow, which has a mind of it's own. How will Xenysis keep the secret in a world that goes bananas over elementals. Rated T, just in case.
1. Diworks vs Liongates

So, a new fanfiction! This is based off of Ymke1000's Diworks High. (s/10304540/1/Diworks-high)

**Disclaimer**

Please note that the only characters I own are Krissi, Xenysis (or Xeny), and Dragonose. Everyone else belongs to their rightful owners. Also, the Universe belongs to Ymke1000. Thanks for giving me permission.

**Xenysis's POV-**** Bedroom**

I woke up to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock. I slammed my fist against the snooze button, then checked the time.

Xenysis: "It's _already_ 5:00! Ah man!"

I'm Xenysis. Pretty original, I know. I have chocolate-brown hair, forest-green eyes, (that seemed to glow slightly) a slightly freckled face, and a barely-visible scar over my left cheek. Don't ask me how I got it, even _I_ don't know.

I got up, and I went to my Toshiba computer, and checked all my usual: Tumblr, DeviantArt, Facebook, all of the Fanfictions I've been watching for like a _month_ now waiting for them to finally update. The only news I found was on Yahoo, when I was about to check my emails. It's an article about a couple of students from another High School close by who were kidnapped by a teacher, and _almost_ raped!

Xenysis: "Man! What's _wrong_ with the world these days?!"

I continued reading, and found something that caught my interest: These two students both had power over one of the ancient elements. One of them controlled ice and snow, while the other controlled fire. I continued reading, and found out that their names were Elsa and Ymke, respectively. I'm interested in these two, because I'm like them. I have the ability to control and manipulate shadows. I can create portals to any other shadow, as long as I've been there before, and I can create a clone out of a nearby shadow. This power has a couple of drawbacks, though. One, if I use it too much, I'll get corrupted. This means that I would basically go bad, and as a bigger slap in the face, I would lose my power. (This happened only once before: my first cousin, Pitch, used this power too many times. He went bad, and lost his powers. Now he lives in complete fear.)

The second drawback is that I have to live with a shadow that has a mind of it's own. That's the _only_ shadow that I can't control. This shadow likes to taunt and mock me by copying what I do, except in a different way. The only way I could be rid of it temporarily is by locking it in my nearby drawer. Weird, I know, but that's nothing compared to if I were to use my power in public. The press would have a field day, and there would be rioting in the streets.

Seeing no updates other than that, (as usual) I got up, and changed my clothes for school. It's a high school called Liongates High, and I've been going there for about two (and a half) years now. The other high school I mentioned earlier is Diworks High. Later today is the big Football game between Liongates High's Orange Dragons, and Diworks High's Mighty Ducks.

When I got dressed, I was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a pair of dark-green sneakers, an orange jacket with the school mascot on it, and a black headband with an insignia of a white sun on it. I formed a portal in a nearby shadow on the wall, and pictured in my head a well-hidden spot near the entrance to school. After a couple of jerks coming from my desk, (most likely my shadow trying to follow me) I jumped into the portal, and got out right outside the front door of the school. I quickly closed the portal, and headed inside. The first sight I see as I walk in is my friends hanging out nearby.

There's Andrew Wiggin, or Ender. He's also the assistant coach for the Orange Dragons, and usually thinks up all the winning strategies. There's also Jason Tripitikas. He claims to know Kung Fu, but I doubt that. However, no one can doubt his abilities to evade, and therefore one of the receivers. Not to mention Jacob Black, or just Jake. He makes a great defense. There's also Katniss, whom is the first girl to make it to a football team in this school. She's the Quarterback. Then there's Rick, he ended up being the towel-boy, even though I could tell that he would make a great receiver, alongside Jason. Finally, there's Dragonose. He isn't part of a sports team, like me. We just stay in the sidelines, usually. His Tumblr account name is Sulivanright, and mine is Skylord-Xenysis. We usually talk to each other there, via role playing.

Xenysis, waving: "Hey guys!"

Ender: "Hey there, Xen. Have you heard the news? There's two girls with elemental powers!"

Xenysis: "Yeah. Isn't that cool?"

Jake: "Cool? They're freaks!"

Xenysis, trying to keep my cool: "They're not freaks, they are normal people, just like you and me."

Ender: "Yeah, who are we to judge?"

Katniss: "We're not exactly the most normal around here, either."

Xenysis: "Agreed." Notices the time. "Well, would you look at the time. We better get to class!"

Dragonose: "Yeah."

My first class is health with Mrs. Paige Morgan. Where she was from, she was a famous Doctor. Now she's contempt with teaching High School students what she knows. Most of the hour was spent keeping Dragonose concentrated on his work, because he kept staring at the professor. The second class is something new called Advisory with Ms. Frieda (or as I like to call her, the black widow.) This class is _supposed_ to be for catching up on missing assignments and checking grades. The hour was spent basically like that, with me having to remind a fellow student named Gale that her husbands have a habit of dying. The third class is Government with Mr. Snow. He seems to be more centered on teaching about Socialist governments and Monarchies, where the government has absolute power. This teacher also has a very disturbing habit of trying to go out with students. The fourth class is Engineering with Mr. Mably, though he insists that we call him Edvard or Eddy. Before becoming a teacher, he worked on some of the fastest cars out there. He likes to boast that he, himself designed some of the fastest racecars. Fifth hour was Precalculus with Mr. Mambo, and then Physics with Mr. Stiltskin.

After school, we head to the front of the building to hang out. Today, however, we are all going to the Diworks Field in Arendalle to watch the game. I've never been to Diworks High, so I carpooled with Ender. As Ender drove, I was able to see more of my town, Terabithia.

Ender: "So, how's your 'shadow problem' going along, Xen?"

Oh, did I mention that besides my family, only Dragonose, Katniss, and Ender know about my powers?

Xenysis: "Pretty well, so far. No escapes from that pesky bugger."

Katniss: "Good, the least we need right now is a rogue shadow with a mind of it's own wandering Diworks High and Liongates High trying to find you and taunt you."

Xenysis: "Tell me about it."

Dragonose: "okay!"

Xenysis: "It's just an expression, Drake!"

Dragonose: "Oh."

As Ender parked, I jumped out of the car, and raced to the shadows. I immediately started searching for a nice, hidden place. When I found it, I memorized where it was located. Then, I started making mass quantities of clones. The reason is that, even with every student from Liongates High at this place, we would only fill about three quarters of the visitors section. So, I use my clones to fill it the rest of the way.

As I left the shaded area, I noticed immediately two girls, probably from Diworks High getting picked on by their own cheerleading squad. One of them was a slight pale, with platinum-blond hair, icy-blue eyes, mighty ducks colours, and crutches.

The other was slightly tanned, with Auburn hair, a single fire-red highlight, lighter-brown eyes, also wearing mighty duck colours, and bandaged in all kinds of places. She had slight burns on her hands.

Wait, fire-red highlight and burned hands, platinum-blond hair with ice-blue eyes, and basically both crippled. These two must be the other elementals. They must be Elsa and Ymke.

As I sat in the stands directly across from their spots, I secretly created binoculars, and used them to watch the game. But mostly, to watch Elsa and Ymke. As the game went on, things weren't going well for the Dragons. When the game finished, Liongates High lost. Diworks won, 29-14.

As I went to the hidden spot near the entrance of Diworks High, I watched the fans and football team head for a victory bash. Things aren't looking up for Liongates High, and I got quite the surprise when I got home.


	2. Moving Day

**Disclaimer**

Please note that the only characters I own are Krissi, Xenysis (or Xeny), and Dragonose. Everyone else belongs to their rightful owners. Also, the Universe belongs to Ymke1000. Thanks for giving me permission.

**Xenysis's POV-**** my house**

When I came out of the portal, I caught my sister, Krissi, trying to foolishly open my desk drawer. I stopped her before my shadow escaped. When I looked around the room, I noticed that she had all my stuff packed. She even managed to get Equitar, my dark-purple parrot, to go into his cage.

Xenysis: "Why is my stuff packed?!"

Krissi: "Simple, really. We're moving."

Xenysis: "What do you mean, we're moving?!"

Krissi: "I mean that our parents decided to move from Terabithia to a place called Arendalle."

Xenysis: "Arendalle?!"

Krissi, confused: "Do you know it, bro?"

Xenysis: "Yeah. Liongates High went up against-" (And lost to) "-Diworks High over there, earlier today."

Krissi: "How convenient, that's the closest high school to where we're moving to."

Oh no! Diworks High has been Liongates High's rival since, well, forever. My friends would think that I've entered the 'belly of the beast.' However, there _is_ a bright side to all this: I'll be able to keep watch on Elsa and Ymke.

I reluctantly start moving box after box to a van outside. When all the boxes, dressers, desks, and furniture has been moved to the van, it started getting late. I carefully picked up Equitar's cage, and got in the van.

I took about an hour to reach my new home. Krissi had fallen asleep, and is snoring. As Mom and Dad carefully carry her inside, I began moving everything inside.

When I went to pick up Equitar's cage, he pecked at me. When I first got Equitar, he was a plain dark-purple with a tan underside. Now, after about a million peck, (while pruning afterward) the back edges of his wing and tail feathers were stained red. Not to mention that he and my shadow got into a lot of fights, and he has the scars to prove it. With the scars and blood-stained feathers, Equitar looks like a battle-worn veteran.

Xenysis, laughing: "Useless bird."

I began heading toward the house with Equitar, knowing he's as spooked as me. I looked to the left, and saw (in my opinion) the most beautiful girl ever. Her curly, autumn-red hair was left in a bushy state, making her hair look like a raging fire. Her fair face has a slight hint of freckles, with sky-blue eyes. She's wearing light-blue jeans, a white tee shirt, and has a checkered teal shirt tied around her waist. She looks about my age.

While staring at her, I accidently ran into a pole. Equitar got the brunt of the hit, and pecked at my fingers to get me to pay attention to where I was going. 'Who is that girl? She's so beautiful. For once, I hope she goes to Diworks High.'

I head inside. Everything that belongs to my room is already there, and I couldn't help but notice a trapdoor leading down. 'I'll have to check that out later.' I move my furniture into the basic spots that they will be in, and I jump onto my bed, (after setting Equitar down) falling asleep instantly.

**-Dream-**

I am falling into darkness. When I land, light instantly appears. I am on a small island, with palm trees scattered about. A shadow rises in front of me. It slowly takes my form.

?: "_You have the power to control shadows?_"

Xenysis: "Yeah? What's it to you?"

?: "_You must know what happens if you use your power too much?_"

Xenysis: "Yeah, I know it. I lose them, and I turn bad."

?: "_What if I were to tell you that only counts to big tasks, like portals._"

Xenysis: "Well, I'd say you're crazy!"

?: "_I didn't believe it either. I kept my power completely hidden from others as well. Only using them in emergencies. However, whether you believe it or not, it's true._"

The figure began disappearing into the darkness. The island also started disappearing as well.

?: "_It's your choice whether to believe it or not, and I hope you will believe it._"

The last part of the dream was darkness, with the shadow repeating the last two words it said. "_believe it._"


	3. Qapla!

**Disclaimer**

Please note that the only characters I own are Krissi, Xenysis (or Xeny), and Dragonose. Everyone else belongs to their rightful owners. Also, the Universe belongs to Ymke1000. Thanks for giving me permission.

**Xenysis's POV-**** New bedroom**

Xenysis, confused: "What a weird dream."

I woke up dazed about my most recent dream. A strange shadow who looked like me claimed to be my power, and told me that only portals and big tasks had a limit in my power. I thought that everything I do with my power had a limit.

Xenysis, to myself: "Apparently not."

When I got up, I changed into some school clothes, knowing that I'm going to a new school today. I'm wearing my headband, with a black bowling shirt, and green slacks. I open up my laptop, and found two emails. One of them is from Ender, and the other is from Dragonose.

I read the one from Dragonose first. He's made _another_ claim that dragons exist. He sent me a basic definition of a dragon (a flying reptile) and a concept-picture of a pterodactyl. He explains that scientists found a way to bring back extinct species by "cloning." I reply with a simple "I agree, but the fossils don't have enough reproductive material."

I open the email from Ender, and am shocked to find a news clipping of scientists outside a mansion with the title 'Monster, Experiment, or Human?' Elsa and Ymke are obviously humans. It's not their fault that they have gifts, just like how it's not my fault that I have a gift either. Ender wrote a similar message to me below the news clipping.

I quickly write and publish another chapter of my fanfiction about Kingdom Hearts, and shut off my laptop. I open up Equitar's cage, and let him fly around. I open up a portal, and walk through it to the spot that I found earlier at Diworks High.

When I step out of the portal, the first person I see is a beefy man with a prosthetic on his left leg, sweeping the walkway. Near him was a familiar cousin of mine. It's Pitch, the only other shadow-based elemental that I know of, even though he lost his powers.

Pitch: "Hey, Xenysis!"

Xenysis, sarcastically: "Hey there, Pitch. Looks like you're apprenticing to be a janitor. Must be a fun job."

?, catching the sarcasm: "Now what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Pitch: "Nothing, Gobber. He's just new here. Gobber, this is my cousin Xenysis. Xenysis, this Gobber."

Gobber: "Nice to meet ya."

Xenysis, shaking Gobber's hand: "Same here. Quick question, where's the attendance office?"

Gobber, pointing inside: "Right down that hallway, lad."

Xenysis: "Thanks."

I enter the office, to find Mom and already there. She have a rolled-up paper in her hands. She hands me it, and shoos me away before I could say anything. I check my new schedule, and find a whole new set of classes.

French with Mr. Lumiere. Drama with Mr. Nesmith. Mythology with Mrs. DunBroch. Biology II with Mr. Porter. Gym with Mr. Kenton. Economics with Mr. Westguard.

Xenysis: "Wait, HIM?!"

Mr. Westguard's first name is Hans. He's the one who tortured and almost raped Elsa and Ymke. Why did Principle Disney keep him in Diworks? Maybe it'll be a bunch of substitutes until the end of the year. I step into Mr. Lumiere's class, only to be immediately introduced to everyone.

Lumiere: "Alright, class. It seems we have a new student. Everyone meet Xenysis Light."

The class just waves. One boy, however, came over and shook hands. He looks around 14. He has Auburn hair, with brown eyes. He's wearing a simple dark-red tee shirt with blue jeans.

?: "Hey there, Xenysis. I'm Bram." More of a whisper: "Bram North."

Xenysis, just as quiet: "wait, North? Are you, like, Ymke North's brother or something like that?"

Bram nods. I sit next to him, and we turn our attention to the professor. He wrote something on the board in French.

Lumiere: "alright, class. Please turn to page 210, and answer questions 1-10."

I turn to said page, and find simple grammar techniques in English on side, and in French on the other. Bram groaned, while I sigh. 'Good, it's going to be simple at first for me.'

When I step into Mr. Nesmith's class, I find an army of phasors pointed at me. When I look around, all I see is what looks like a Star Trek-styled bridge with a professor on the viewscreen. Mr. Nesmith calmed everyone down.

Nesmith: "Whoa, whoa! Hold on class, this is the new student I was sent word about. Everyone meet Xenysis Light."

Xenysis, awkwardly: "Live long, and prosper?"

Mr. Nesmith face-palmed, then walked out of a separate room to introduce me. He made the Vulcan hand-greeting, and I returned the gesture.

Nesmith: "good day to you, Mr. Light. You will need a 'tricorder,' and a 'phasor.' You will also have to hand over your 'communicator.'"

The items that Mr. Nesmith's talking about are next to him. A textbook that looks like an old tricorder from the original star trek series, and a laser tag-laser that looks like and old phasor. I handed over my flip phone, (which I conveniently designed to look like a communicator from star trek) and took a textbook and a 'phasor.'

Nesmith: "Don't worry. You will get it back at the end of the hour."

I nod, and began looking for a place to sit.A familiar face then shook her hand, motioning me to sit next to her.

Xenysis: "Leslie?! Leslie Burke?!"

Leslie: "Ahuh! My parents moved over here recently, like yours. How's Jesse doing?"

Xenysis: "He's not getting bullied anymore. My friends and I helped them out, and now he has the confidence to stand up to them himself."

Leslie: "That's good."

Leslie has blond hair in a pixie-cut. She has hazel eyes. She's wearing a tie-dye shirt with striped gloves that go all the way up to her elbows, and pink jeans with a teal jacket tied at the waist. The bell rang before I could say anything else.

Nesmith: "So long everyone." Beats right hand against chest: "Qapla!"

Leslie: "I've been wanting to know, what is that he said. He says it at the end of every class."

Xenysis: "That's Klingon. It means 'good luck in the next battle' but it can work as a simple goodbye."

Leslie: "oh, okay! Well then-" Imitating Mr. Nesmith: "-Qapla!"

When I enter Mrs. DunBroch's class, she notices me immediately, but doesn't introduce immediately like the others. In this class, the first person I spot is the girl from before. She looks absolutely miserable in mythology. I sit in a seat near her.

DunBroch: "Before we begin, may I introduce Xenysis Light. He's a new student in our class."

Everyone looked in my direction for just a second. However, the girl from yesterday kept staring, as if she remembers me from somewhere.

DunBroch: "Today, we will try _again_ with mystical powers."

My heart jumped. Does she mean elementals, psychics, or both? The girl groaned, as if she dreads this class each day.

DunBroch: "As we all know, there are many stories about people who have special powers. Some can manipulate, or control, one of the five traditional elements. They are known as elementals. Ymke and Elsa, as you might have heard from the news, are examples of elementals. These five basic elements are fire, water, earth, air, and ether. Others have a more-" Looking in the girls direction: "Merida!"

The girl, Merida was texting on her phone, and quickly put it away. Afterward, she looked contempt with just staring at me again. It's as if she was bored. The bell rang, and Merida snapped out of her trance. She got up, and gathered her supplies.

Xenysis, holding out my hand for a shake: "Hello there, Merida was it? As you heard from your mom, I'm Xenysis Light."

?, hesitantly: "Hello there, Xenysis. That's right, I'm Merida."

She quickly headed out of the classroom, as if she was 'late for a very important date!' (Yes, I just used a wonderland quote.)

The last three hours of the day lasted pretty much the same as the first three hours. In Mr. Westbrooke's class, it's just as I thought. They replaced Hans with a substitute till the end of the year. I took out my flip phone, a flipped it twice, revealing a more iphone-like screen. I went to Tumblr, and found three links at the top of my dash. _Fire and Ice_, _Monsters_, and _Powers_.

'Are these talking about Elsa and Ymke?' I tapped on the link to powers. I wrote in the first comment: "So, what do you guys think about the news of those girls? I think they're awesome! They're like real-life superheroes!" almost immediately afterward, Dragonose replied. "What is all this about? Can't we just stop about it? They are just normal people! Treat them like it!" 'Well, that was a little harsh!'

I scroll down to a picture that Jake from Liongates High posted. It shows Elsa and Ymke in a hospital kissing. 'So they're a couple? I guess it makes sense, I mean opposites attract, after all.' What Jake commented, however, infuriated me. "They look like normal humans to me, but so do psychopaths. Can't trust those monsters, they're hiding their true selves."

'MONSTERS?! I'll show you monsters next time we meet, just you wait.' I look around to be sure that no one heard me. I sigh. Good, I didn't say that out loud. Just then, the bell rang. I left the classroom, and am relieved that nothing much happened on my first day here. When I left the building, I spotted Merida talking with Ymke. I snuck into the shadowy spot and formed a portal. I went through the portal, and immediately got tackled by Equitar. When I got him to let go, Equitar hid behind me. I took a look forward, and saw my main fear: my shadow is out of his cage.

Xenysis: "Prepare yourself, Equitar. The kraken has been released."


	4. Mall shadow

**-Authors Notes-**

Just know that from now on, I will write this fanfiction in past-tense. It's easier for me that way.

**Disclaimer**

Please note that the only characters I own are Krissi, Xenysis (or Xeny), and Dragonose. Everyone else belongs to their rightful owners. Also, the Universe belongs to Ymke1000. Thanks for giving me permission.

**Xenysis's POV-**** Mall**

I walked into the mall the old-fashioned way. (Without portals. Besides, I can't going portaling everywhere I go.) I was wearing a multicolored bandana, (mostly black with red and white laced into it) a black leather jacket over my tan bowling shirt, and blue jeans. I was about to enter the game store for the newest addition to the kingdom hearts series, when I spotted Merida and Ymke with a small group of girls at the ice cream bar. I know that it's impolite to listen in on other's conversations, but I couldn't help it. I turned myself into a shadow, and went to hide in a nearby one. Luckily, I wasn't noticed.

Ymke: "So Merida, how's your romantic life going?"

Merida: "well, I might have a crush."

I could feel my heart skip a beat. 'Could she mean me?' A redheaded girl playfully asked "Who?"

Merida: "It's a new kid in school, someone called Xenysis."

Ymke and the other girls: "Heh?"

Merida unlocked her phone, and showed a picture of me about to enter my portal. Luckily, I always chose to set-up my portals in shadows, so that it's practically invisible.

Ymke: "Is that him?"

Merida, nodding: "I first met him in my _mother's_ class, when I was texting with you, and well… I _guess_ he's pretty good-looking."

A girl in almost all green, and a blondie both said in a sing-song voice: "Merida's in _love_."

Merida, irritated: "Oh, shut up!"

Ymke: "So, does this Xenysis fellow do anything _other_ than school?"

Merida, contemplating: "I'm not sure, but he seemed really interested in mystical power, like you… were." Her eyes widen.

The one in green cleared her throat, "Rapunzel and I are going to get a new haircut, see you guys later." She and the long-haired blondie left for the barber's shop.

Merida: "So… where should we go?"

Ymke, pointing: "We could go to that store over there."

A short-haired blondie exclaimed: "Yeah! That's my favorite shop!" She and Merida fist-bumped. The redhead stated: "Let's a go!"

Ymke: "Super Mario!"

The redhead grinned. "Super Anna, you mean!" Ymke gave her a noogie.

Ymke: "More like messy Anna."

While the girls left for a jewelry and hat store, I changed back to a 'normal' human, before heading to the game store. I bought Kingdom Heart: Coded, and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. They were on a sale for $39.99 each. I left the game store, and was heading toward the food court. As I passed the jewelry/hat store on the way, and accidentally bumped into someone. It was Ymke.

Ymke: "Oh, I'm sorry!"

Xenysis: "It's okay, don't worry about it. In fact, it's me who is sorry."

Ymke: "It's okay, then." She stopped, recognizing me from the photo: "Wait, are you that guy from Merida's Mythology class, Xenysis?"

Xenysis, awkwardly: "Yeah, why do you ask?"

Ymke: "Nevermind, nice to meet you!"

Xenysis, confused: "Yeah… sure."

Well that was… awkward. I quickly dashed to the food court before Merida or those two other girls noticed me. I found a shadow, opened a portal there, and (while no one was looking) jumped in. Little did I know, someone _did_ notice me. It was none other than Merida.

**Merida's POV**

I can't believe what I just saw. Xenysis just jumped into the shadows, and disappeared! I ran over to the shadow that he jumped into, and found it completely solid. Weird, is it possible that Xenysis is like Ymke and Elsa? How many of these "elementals" are there? I must find out more about them. Luckily, my mother is a mythology teacher, so I could almost always ask her, except when she's mad at me, like right now.


	5. The infection

**Disclaimer**

Please note that the only characters I own are Krissi, Xenysis (or Xeny), and Dragonose. Everyone else belongs to their rightful owners. Also, the Universe belongs to Ymke1000. Thanks for giving me permission.

**Merida's POV-**** Library**

After the last hour of school, I slowly searched through the books that had anything to do with mystical powers. Usually, I wouldn't care less about mythology, but the only conclusion I could come up with about Xenysis seemingly disappearing through that shadow was that he had some type of mystical power. I picked up the last book on the subject, an old script of some sort. Luckily, my mother forced me to study old runes, because that's what this book was written in. I opened the book, and there was a table of contents.

It was separated by element. There were the five that Mom talked about back in class: fire, water, air, earth, and ether. But there was also a couple of others that she didn't talk about. There was also ice, light, time, and space. However, at the end of the book, there was a chapter about the element of darkness.

Merida: 'With how Xenysis seemingly disappeared into darkness, this has to be it.'

I flipped the pages to the last chapter, and I began reading. "The darkness, being one of the most powerful elements, has a limit to how much it can be used. If a user overuses it, they will lose their control over darkness, and will lose all the good inside them."

Merida, gasping: 'This means that Xenysis is in trouble!'

The book had more information on the darkness. "If an elemental of darkness were to make physical contact with a wielder of another element, the said wielder will become infested with a spirit originated from the mix of the two elements. This spirit will begin to manipulate the infected elemental, slowly taking control of them and destroying everything the said elemental cares about."

Merida, contemplating: 'Wait, didn't Xenysis accidentally bump into Ymke back at the mall?'

"This spirit will continue slowly take over more control of the elemental, until it has complete control. The symptoms of said infection include: a rash in the shape of the ancient symbol of the elemental's natural element, hallucinations, and loss of elemental control when angered. No human knows a cure for the extermination of said spirit."

Merida, shocked: 'No cure?! If Xenysis really is an elemental of darkness, then Ymke, and everyone she loves are in _big_ trouble!'

I went, and I checked out the book. I was going to need it if I planned to warn everyone about Ymke's crisis. When I stepped outside, I spotted Xenysis walking by, and ran silently behind him. He checked behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed a couple of times. Luckily, there was something to hide behind each time. Soon, we reached a dark part of the school, and Xenysis made a gesture with his hand, seemingly opening up the darkness nearby.

Through this hole in the darkness, I could see what looked like a bedroom with a toshiba laptop on it, a dark-purple parrot with the ends of it's feathers blood-red, and (surprisingly) a shadow that was walking on it's own. This shadow, by the shape of it, seemed to be Xenysis's. Xenysis jumped in, and I poked a pencil through it, keeping the hole open. I needed answers, and it was extremely important to get them that moment. Ymke was in trouble.

**Xenysis's POV-**** bedroom**

When I stepped through the portal, I tried to close it, only to find it kept open by a pencil. I pushed the pencil out, only for a pair of hands to grasp mine, and pull me out of my room, back at Diworks. When my head was through, I was shocked to find Merida pulling me I was completely pulled out, she immediately wrestled me to the ground.

Merida: "Alright, _no_ more secrets! I know you're an elemental."

Xenysis, sarcastic: "What gave it away? The shadow with a mind of it's own, or the portal?"

Merida, fiercely: "Actually, a different 'portal'. Does a certain mall ring any bells?"

I was shocked. She found out about my powers back at the Arendalle mall?! 'I sure hope she isn't going to kill me.' I cringed at the thought.

Merida: "But _that's_ for another time! Right now, you have to explain to me everything, starting with your element!"

Xenysis: "Oh, well it's not one of the basic elements that your mom taught. It's… darkness."

Merida, scowling: "I was afraid of that."

Xenysis, confused: "Why? What's going on?"

Merida: "What's going ? What's, going _on_?! I'll _tell_ you what's going on!"

She brought out an old-looking book, and read from what looked like the last chapter.

Merida, quoting: "If an elemental of darkness were to make physical contact with a wielder of another element, the said wielder will become infested with a spirit originated from the mix of the two elements. This spirit will begin to manipulate the infected elemental, slowly taking control of them and destroying everything the said elemental cares about."

Xenysis, shocked: "I'm so sorry. Is there a cure?!"

After a quick grunt, Merida continued with quoting from the book.

Merida: "This spirit will continue slowly take over more control of the elemental, until it has complete control. The symptoms of said infection include: a rash in the shape of the ancient symbol of the elemental's natural element, hallucinations, and loss of elemental control when angered. No human knows a cure for the extermination of said spirit."

I didn't know what to say. I just stood there, jaw-dropped. I had basically caused the destruction of everyone at this school. I began to worry; not only is Diworks High in danger, but all of Arendalle is in danger as well. Then, I remembered Pitch. He must know a way to stop this from happening. The book said, "No _human_ knows a cure", but it didn't say anything about elementals.

Xenysis: "You go warn Ymke, I'll get Pitch."

Merida, confused: "Why?"

Xenysis: "He _used_ to be an elemental, like me."

Merida: "I see where this is going, I'll go warn the others! Meet you here tomorrow!"

Xenysis: "See you there!"


	6. Mordu' and the Cure

**Disclaimer**

Please note that the only characters I own are Krissi, Xenysis (or Xeny), and Dragonose. Everyone else belongs to their rightful owners. Also, the Universe belongs to Ymke1000. Thanks for giving me permission.

**Xenysis's POV-**** Diworks Hallway**

I knew that the clock was ticking to save Ymke and everyone in Arendalle. If I didn't find a cure for removing this spirit from Ymke, then all hell, quite literally, was going to break loose. I ran to the janitor's office, and found Pitch putting away cleaning supplies. I slammed summoned a portal of darkness, allowing Shadow through, and Shadow slammed Pitch into the nearest locker.

Pitch: "Xenysis? What do you think you're doing?!"

Xenysis: "I want answers, _now_!"

Pitch: "Or what, you'll sik your shadow on me? Please, he can't hurt me."

Xenysis: "I want the cure to an elemental spirit of shadows."

Pitch: "Um, could you explain why?"

Xenysis: "I accidentally bumped into Ymke, a fire elemental. Now, she's about to start getting taken over by a spirit of fire with a heart of darkness!"

'Wait, heart of darkness? Where did that come from?' Pitch smirked, and Shadow lifted him up to twice my height. Whenever Pitch grinned, it's never been a good sign.

Pitch: "Even if I knew, I'd never tell you."

Xenysis: "Tell me NOW! What is the cure?!"

Pitch: "One simple word, my cousin: death!"

Shadow dropped him, seeming just as much in shock as me. Pitch's smirk grew into a full-grown cheshire smile. I kneel down, defeated. 'What does he mean by death? I don't want to kill anyone.'

Xenysis: "D-Death?!"

Pitch: "That's right." Silently laughs evilly.

Shadow and I both slammed Pitch into the locker again. Harder this time. I was breathing heavily.

Xenysis: "That _can't_ be the only cure! There _has_ to be another solution!"

Pitch, gravely: "There's no other to my knowledge, and besides you, I'm the only darkness elemental around here."

I tossed Pitch onto the ground, and ran to where I last saw Merida. I look to Shadow.

Xenysis: "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I need you. Can you find Merida, please?"

After a full minute of contemplating, Shadow nodded. He then began flying out into the world to find Merida. I open a portal in the ground, and went to my new house. I ran out to see if Merida was at home.

**Merida's POV-**** Anna's mansion**

I reached for the gate knocker, and a large boom rang through the mansion. Anna's family was one of royals. This explains her bossy personality. Kai, one of Anna's and Elsa's guardians, answered the gates.

Kai: "Oh, Merida! What can I help you with?"

Merida: "Is Anna or Elsa here?"

Kai: "No, but you might find them at the park."

Merida, quickly bowing: "Thank you very much!"

Kai shut the gates, and I got into my car. I drove to the park, slightly in a rush. When I got into the parking lot, Anna came running over to me, out of breath.

Merida: "Anna, what is it?!"

Anna, exhausted: "Merida, Elsa and Ymke are being chased by a bear! A giant black bear!"

Merida, grimly: "Mordu'!"

I open the passenger's seat, grab my recurve bow and a quiver of arrows, and ran after a frustrated Anna. I notched an arrow in my bow, and found my target soon afterward. A giant black bear with all kinds of bladed weapons sticking out of his back, and one dead eye. The only working eye Mordu' had was his right one. I took aim, and time seemed to slow down for me. Anna ran to Elsa's side, Ymke torched her own hands for melee combat, Mordu' swiped with his paw, and I shot my arrow. As soon as the arrow hit it's target, Mordu' flinched for long enough, completely blinded, for Ymke to hit it, falcon-punch style. Mordu' hit a nearby obelisk-shaped statue, and the statue toppled over, crushing him.

No sooner had Ymke and I taken down Mordu' as Stoick, Hiccup's dad, and my dad ran in, probably hoping to get into the fight themselves. When they saw Mordu', they stood in a mixure of shock and fear. Ymke's hands stopped burning, and she shook her head, as if in a trance.

Ymke: "Wait, where am I?" Looking at a crushed Mordu': "Did I do this?!"

Merida, walking toward Ymke: "Yeah, you defeated Mordu'."

As Anna and I helped Ymke to her feet, Elsa grabbed her crutches and limped over to us. Ymke looked worried. Is it because of what just happened?

Anna: "Ymke, what is it?"

Ymke: "It's just- It's that I've never, _never_ lost control before."

Elsa, Anna, and I each placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to us, relieved that we are there to back her up.

Ymke: "Thanks, guys."

Merida: "You're welcome. So, tomorrow at my place?"

Elsa, Anna, and Ymke all nodded. We each headed our own ways, with Anna, Elsa, and Ymke heading toward the mansion, and me heading to my home. When I get there, I find Xenysis knocking at my door. He seemed worried to the max. 'What did Pitch tell him?'


	7. Ymke's Delima

**Disclaimer**

Please note that the only characters I own are Krissi, Xenysis, and Dragonose. Everyone else belongs to their rightful owners. Also, the Universe belongs to Ymke1000. Thanks for giving me permission.

**Merida's POV-**** My house**

I ran over to Xenysis, and he embraced me. He was acting like someone had died. I gazed up at him, and I can see that his eyes were tearing up.

Merida: "Xenysis, what's wrong? What did Pitch tell you?!"

Xenysis, entranced in shock: "He told me that the only cure for the disease… is _death_!"

I gasped, knowing full well what that implied. It either means that Ymke's going to die, or Xenysis's going to die. My eyes started watering, and my knees buckled. Before I could fall, Xenysis caught me.

Merida, whispering: "You _do_ know what that means, don't you?"

Xenysis: "I do, Merida. I do."

Merida: "What are we going to do?"

Xenysis: "I'm not sure, but death can't be the only cure to Ymke's sickness."

That thought brought me hope. If there was another cure, then death could be prevented. Neither Xenysis nor Ymke would have to die. I half-dragged him inside, and lead the way to the library. Xenysis looked confused.

Xenysis: "I thought that book you checked out said that humans don't know any cures to it."

Merida: "It did, but there are books here that were written by non-humans as well."

Xenysis: "The let's get this show on the road. Lead on!"

As Xenysis and I searched the elemental section, he accidentally tipped the shelf over. 'This is something that _Anna_ would do!' I giggled before noticing an old book that was underneath the bookshelf. It's title was "Elemental Spirits and the Darkness." 'Wow, how convenient.'

Xenysis: "Well would you look at that."

Merida: "It's written in runes. Maybe it has the answers we're looking for."

As I opened the book, the first page was the table of contents. The first chapter explains that each elemental is a carrier of a certain form of contagion. I checked the table of contents for darkness contagions, and flipped to the page. The first part of it tells of how the darkness contagion is spread, being physical contact, and tells of what it does to other elementals.

As I flipped through the pages of this chapter, I noticed a shadow move in my peripheral vision. I whip around to see Xenysis's shadow standing on it's own walking towards me. When I looked at Xenysis, he shrugged.

Xenysis: "I'll explain later. Right now, we need to find all the possible cures for my contagion."

I nodded, and continued reading. Soon, I came across a part of the book concentrated on the cure for the darkness spirits. The first cure was the one that we know, being death. However, someone ripped the next page out of the book. It's impossible to tell what it would've said about some more of the cures for Ymke. Xenysis and I sighed in defeat.

Merida: "Well, either the world's going to hell and everyone dies, or one person is going to die."

Xenysis, embracing me: "Don't give up Merida, there _has_ to be some other way."

**Xenysis's POV-**** Diworks High**

It was the next day, and Merida and I were heading to our lunch hour. Elsa, the two blondies, a scrawny teen, a boy with brown hair and white highlights, the jock from the Diworks Ice Dragons, and a girl with a book on dentistry in her hands. The group immediately got up and introduced themselves.

Elsa: "Oh, you must be Xenysis. I'm Elsa, and this is Astrid, Hiccup, Tooth, Jack, Flynn, and Rapunzel."

Xenysis: "It's nice to meet you all, I'm Xenysis."

Merida, whispering to Xenysis: "Should I tell them about your powers yet?"

Xenysis, whispering to Merida: "Not yet, maybe somewhere a little more private."

The group gazed at us suggestively when I mentioned finding somewhere 'private.'

Merida, firmly: "It's not like _that_! There's just something I need to tell you guys at my place."

Jack, without thinking: "Don't tell me you're pregnant!"

Flynn snickered, and each of said boys got punches in the shoulder by Tooth and Rapunzel. 'This is going to be a long day.' As Merida and I sat down, Ymke, a girl with strawberry-blond hair and a single platinum highlight, and a muscular man with stubble walked over to us.

Merida: "Hey there, Ymke! This is Xenysis. Xenysis, I would like you to meet Ymke, Anna, and Kristoff."

Xenysis and Ymke, to each other: "Hey there."

Ymke, realizing: "Wait, weren't you the one who bumped into me a couple of days ago?"

Xenysis, uncomfortable: "Yeah, sorry about that."

Ymke: "It's quite alright." She sat next to Elsa.

Elsa: "So, how were lessons?"

Ymke, shrugging: "They were alright."

Ymke checked her phone for a second, before putting it away. Someone, I think it was Tuffnut, banged his bag to the back of Ymke's head.

Tuffnut, sarcastically: "Oops."

Ymke glared at him, before grabbing her head in agony. She looked dizzy.

Elsa: "Ymke, are you okay?" Ymke nodded. "Are you sure? Your whole right arm is shaking."

Ymke, reassuringly: "Yeah, I'm fine. Really."

Tuffnut then laughed along with a few others.

Flynn: "Get lost Tuffnut!"

Tuffnut: "Or you'll do what, pretty boy?"

Ymke started blinking, and I could see her eyes turning fire-red. Not blood-red, fire-red. I also noticed a mark creep up the back of her neck. She quickly covered it with her hoodie. 'It's already started! We need to get her safe, or else who knows what might happen.'


	8. Breaking the ice

**Disclaimer**

Please note that the only characters I own are Krissi, Xenysis, and Dragonose. Everyone else belongs to their rightful owners. Also, the Universe belongs to Ymke1000. Thanks for giving me permission.

**Xenysis's POV-**** Mythology Class**

I was paying close attention to these mythology lessons, hoping that I could find the answer to my current predicament. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Merida was staring at me. She probably bored out of her mind. In fact, she was so busy gazing dreamily at me, that she didn't notice small pieces of paper being tossed into her hair by Ymke.

Elinor: "Merida, pay attention and Ymke, stop throwing paper in Merida's hair."

Merida noticed the papers in her hair, and playfully glared at Ymke, lightly punching her arm.

Ymke, laughing: "You ass."

Ymke then suddenly grabbed her head as I noticed small burning markings in the shape of the symbol for fire starting to creep over her hand. 'This isn't good, she's having a harder time controlling herself.' She began blinking a few times, her vision was probably getting blurry thanks to the evil spirit inside of her. Her eyes then turned fire-red as she screamed straight up. Elsa walked over, hoping to comfort her, only to back up slightly. Her face screamed shocked.

Ymke, struggling: "I won't! Stop! Please!" Looking away from Elsa and rubbing the redness out of eyes.

Hiccup: "Are you okay?"

Ymke: "Miss DunBroch?"

Elinor: "Yes, dear?"

Ymke, hesitating: "Could I talk to you… alone?"

Elinor: "Of course."

Elsa, Anna, Hiccup, Merida, and I started up to the door and stopped for a moment. Elsa gazed toward Ymke, concerned.

Elsa: "Do we need to wait?"

Ymke, shaking her head: "No, it's okay."

We nodded and Anna, Merida, and I headed toward the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Elsa hop over to Ymke, and plant a kiss on her cheek before leaving with us. Ymke smiled before I closed the door to give them privacy.

**Merida's POV-**** my house**

Xenysis and I stood in front of our group of friends. Xenysis looked nervous about what we were about to tell them. I took a deep breath, and let it out.

Merida: "Okay, there are two things we need to tell you. However, one of them is more important to know."

Xenysis: "Ymke, if I'm right, you have burn marks all over your body that resemble the symbol for fire?"

Ymke looked shocked at what Xenysis said. Her face told the two of us that Xenysis was right. Ymke nodded.

Merida: "I'm afraid that you have been struck with an illness. One that can only be transmitted to an elemental through physical contact with a dark elemental. This physical contact caused a dark spirit to haunt your body."

Elsa, fearful: "What?!"

Xenysis: "I'm afraid so. To top it off, those markings will keep spreading across your body, and when it completely covers you, the spirit will take over."

Ymke: "No."

Merida: "So far, we have found only one cure to this disease, but you won't like it."

Anna: "What is it?"

Xenysis: "Death."

Everyone gasped. Anna and Elsa start trying to comfort Ymke, and the guys were trying their hardest to keep from crying. Ymke was bawling her eyes out.

Xenysis: "However, we believe that this isn't the only cure. If we can find a cure that doesn't include death in it, we can save everyone. Besides, when it comes to death, we don't know whether it's Ymke's, or _mine_."

Ymke Elsa and Anna, confused: "What do you mean?"

Merida: "He means that he has power over the shadows and darkness."

Everyone held their breaths. This was a huge surprise for them. 'Now that I think about it, how many elementals _are_ there out there?'

Xenysis: "Now, before you do anything else, just know that I didn't mean for this to happen. It was an accident."

Merida: "Please, I know this is a lot to take in, so go take a rest everyone. See you all tomorrow."

**-Dream-**

I had a dream that night. I fell through darkness and landed on a familiar-looking beach in the middle of the ocean. The shadow appeared before me again. He had an evil grin on his face. His voice resembled a dragon's roar.

?: "Welcome back Xenysis."

Xenysis, confused: "Where am I?"

?: "A dream. More specifically, you're inside your head."

Xenysis: "Who _are_ you?"

?: "I am your power. Didn't I tell you that a couple of weeks ago?"

Xenysis, dumbfounded: "No." Concentrated: "Back to the point. I meant your name!"

?: "My name is Xehanort."

Xenysis: "Only one more question. Is there another cure to my friend illness? Besides death."

Xehanort: "I'm assuming you meant that fire elemental that you 'accidentally' bumped into? There is no cure other than death. However, there _used_ to be a second cure."

Xenysis: "What was it?"

Xehanort: "It's a substance called-"

Just then, a familiar and annoying beeping called out to Xenysis from the outside world. The island shattered once more, and Xenysis awoke before he could get the needed information from this 'Xehanort' character.

Xenysis, grumbling: "Oh, come on! Why _now_?!"


	9. Side-Effects and the Close Call

**Disclaimer**

Please note that the only characters I own are Krissi, Xenysis, and Dragonose. Everyone else belongs to their rightful owners. Also, the Universe belongs to Ymke1000. Thanks for giving me permission.

**Xenysis's POV-**** Bedroom**

That alarm clock kept me from learning the most important detail that I would possibly need to know. If I could find an alternative to death for the cure to my elemental illness, I could keep others from going through what Ymke was going through. I went to move out of the bed, when I felt something weird: My left shoulder felt numb. When I gazed at said shoulder, I gasped. My shoulder was almost covered in shadowy marks. I treated it as if it were nothing.

I changed into a pair of blue jeans, my black bowling shirt, and a red jacket over it. I decided to leave my bandana behind. I opened a shadowy portal, and leapt in with my shadow uncharacteristically following me.

**Mr. Porter's Class**

Porter: "…And that's how-Miss North?!"

I looked over to Ymke's seat, and noticed that she was sleeping. 'Strange, She almost _never_ slept in class before.' She gazed over to Mr. Porter before yawning.

Porter: "No sleeping in my classes."

Elsa, concerned: "Are you sure you're okay? You've been acting strange lately."

Ymke, nodding then yawning: "I'm… I'm just tired."

Elsa fiddled with Ymke's jacket, then gasped. Ymke followed Elsa's gaze, and quickly hid away the burn marks. They had spread close to her wrists.

Elsa: "There's not much time."

Ymke, rudely: "I _know_! I'm fine."

Elsa looked confused at Ymke's rude answer. Ymke sighed before continuing.

Ymke:"I'm sorry."

Elsa, understanding: "It's okay. If you don't want to think about it, then fine."

Ymke: "Thanks for understanding."

Merida and I were about to head out of the school, when Ymke bumped into us on the way to Mrs. DunBroch's class, and by bumped, I mean she slammed into me while I wasn't looking.

Merida: "Hey, where're you going in such a rush?"

Ymke: "I need to speak with your mother about the illness, but I won't mention the 'cure'."

Merida, helping me up: "Okay, but we need to get to work soon, right?"

Ymke: "Could you tell Miss Blanchard I can't come to work today?"

Merida: "Sure, I understand. But, I'm not letting you get away with this again."

Xenysis: "…Just know that I call shotgun."

Ymke smiled before running off to the Mythology class, while Merida laughed a bit. She lead me out the door, and we ran over to her car. She sat in the driver's seat, and I sat next to her. While she drove, I whipped out my 'communicator', and flipped it into it's iphone form. I checked my tumblr, and found that not a lot of stuff really happened there. Next, I checked the large list of fanfictions that I read. Luckily, there were a couple that were updated recently. I started with Paramount High. It's a fanfiction that I based one of my own on: Shadow of Paramount. Then, I found that Return in Vengeance, and The Light That Shines were also updated. 'It's been awhile since those updated, but I'll started with the first one, first.

When Merida and I made it to her job, I followed her in. I needed to get some birdseed anyway. Merida was wearing a bunch of older clothes. She told her boss that Ymke couldn't make it that day, and she nodded in understanding. I bought the birdseed, which was about $2.99. 'Not very bad prices here. I should come here more often.'

When I turned, I saw Merida trying her best to avoid someone. I couldn't tell who or what he/she looked like. However, Merida seemed head over heels for them. Oh, well. Guess her feeling _were_ just a crush, afterall. I went outside and just opened a portal right below me, so that I didn't have to check to see if anyone noticed. My shadow quickly jumped in after me.

I finished the next chapters to both of my fanfictions: Shadow of Paramount, and Kingdom Hearts: A Nobody's Adventure. When I finished uploading them, and updating my fanfictions, my phone rang. I pressed a button, and it flipped into it's normal form, making an original star trek communicator sound.

Xenysis, jokingly: "Hello?"

Merida: "Hey there, Xeny. Could you come over to Elsa's mansion real quick?"

Xenysis: "Alright. I'll be right there."

As soon as I hung up, I felt both of my arms, and bits of my shoulders go numb, but I could still move them. I looked at my arms, and found them completely covered in marks made of darkness. I put on a red windbreaker jacket, and a pair of gloves. I didn't want Elsa to get infected as well. Also, I didn't want to get bombarded with questions just yet about why I was getting covered in black markings.

I headed outside, and into my own car. I only use this car in times when I hadn't visited somewhere, yet. I opened my iphone, and my gps turned on. It lead me directly to Elsa's house. It was fit for a queen. As soon as I took a step toward the front gate, it opened, revealing a surprised Merida. She slowly grinned toward me. 'She looked so cute that way.… Wait, _what_?!' I entered and followed Merida to a separate room. I stopped, and sighed. Merida faced me, confused.

Merida: "What is it?"

Xenysis: "Well, it's just that I think I know one of the things that the missing page stated."

Merida: "What did it say?"

Xenysis: "I believe that it would said something on the lines of 'The effects of the illness will affect both infected and carrier.'"

Merida: "why would you think _that_?!"

I slowly took off my gloves, then shook off the jacket. By this point, my entire chest felt numb, and it was spreading through my midsection. She gasped, before we both heard Elsa scream.

Elsa: "Ymke! stop!"

Anna: "LET HER GO!"

Merida and I ran off toward the front gate, completely abandoning the gloves. When we got to the front hall, Ymke was aiming a dagger made of fire at Anna.

Elsa: "Ymke! Please stop!"

Elsa let loose a single tear as she lay on the floor. Ymke looked quickly at her in shock, before backing away. Her eye color changed from fire-red to brown. She gazed at Anna in fear for her. The fire dagger she was holding also disappeared.

Ymke, tearing up: "Oh god… what am I doing…?"

Xenysis: "Oh no, it's getting dangerously close to completion."

Ymke: "Don't come near me… I'm a monster…."

Elsa moved her hand to Ymke's cheek before moving Ymke's head to face her. With a short "No, you're not." she lifted Ymke up. Rapunzel and the others ran into the room, probably because of what they heard.

Punzie: "Hey, is everything alright in here?"

Flynn: "We heard Elsa and Anna screaming so… what happened?"

Tooth: "Xenysis, what happened to your arms?"

By now, the entire group was in the room. Hiccup was the next to speak up.

Hiccup, prodding my arm: "Hey, I know that symbol! It's the ancient symbol for darkness."

Flynn: "But then why is it marked all over your arms? You guys said darkness elementals couldn't be affected by their own illness."

Merida: "Should I tell them?"

Xenysis, nodding: "Yeah, go ahead."

When Merida finished explaining what I believed was a side effect of Ymke's illness. Everone gazed at me, dumbstruck. Rapunzel spoke first.

Punzie: "So, you're also affected by Ymke illness?"

Xenysis: "Yeah, I believe so."

Merida, worried: "Doesn't that mean that you also have a spirit?"

Xenysis: "Well, now that you mention it, I met someone who claims to represent my powers. I also never met them before I bumped into Ymke the first time. He claims to be called Xehanort."

Punzie: "I wonder how it happened."

Ymke: "well, _I_ certainly don't kn-"

Right then, Ymke fainted. Almost everyone freaked out, yelling out her name. Merida and Elsa worked together to move her. I insisted that Elsa not go anywhere near me, just in case I could transmit the infection multiple times. Slowly, they made their way to Merida's car. Elsa sat next to Ymke, whom was laying in the back with her head against Elsa's told me to meet her at her house, and I portaled over there. As soon as I was out of the portal, my entire midsection felt numb. 'We don't have time. I hope we can make through this. Both of us.' I ran downstairs from my room with my shadow and Equitar next to me. My mom looked surprised at my hurry, then concerned at my face. I left the house at top speed, and headed over to Merida's house.

**-Author's Notes-**

**Alright, sorry for the change of this chapter. I just noticed that I skipped a **_**lot**_** (and I **_**mean**_** a lot) of the story. In case you're confused, this story is based on Ymke1000's story Diworks High. Also, a bit of advertising for Ymke's side of the story, as well as a couple of other stories.**


	10. The Take-Over

**Disclaimer**

Please note that the only characters I own are Krissi, Xenysis, and Dragonose. Everyone else belongs to their rightful owners. Also, the Universe belongs to Ymke1000. Thanks for giving me permission.

**Merida's POV-**** My house**

We set Ymke down on a sofa in the living room. The rest of the group looked at me, and I nodded toward them. They headed into the library to see if they could find anything that Xenysis and I missed. Just then, Ymke started becoming conscious again.

Ymke, questioningly: "Where am I?"

Merida: "You're at my house. We brought you to my mom after you passed out."

Ymke: "Where's the rest?"

Elsa: "They're in Miss DunBroch's library. They're all looking for a possible cure to help you."

At that, Ymke sighed and asked me for some privacy. I nodded, agreeing, and headed into the library to see if I could help the group. As I left, I faintly heard Ymke's next line.

Ymke, faintly: "Elsa, can you promise me something?"

**Xenysis's POV**

As I reached the door of the library, Merida came walking in. She had a tiny, almost unnoticeable, grin on her face. At this point, my legs were completely numb. So I could guess that Ymke's awake, but her condition just got worse.

Xenysis, seriously: "Stupid question, but how is she?"

Merida, solemnly: "She's alright, but the marks began spreading up her neck."

I nodded, and just then Ymke and Elsa walked through the door. The marks reached her left cheek, and continued spreading, though slowly. Like her, I could feel my chin and ears turn numb. Miss DunBroch stood up.

DunBroch: "How are you feeling?"

Ymke: "I'm feeling better, I guess."

She nodded and motioned for them to sit down. Elsa sat down while Ymke leaned against the table. Miss DunBroch continued reading.

Elsa, to everyone: "Have you found anything?"

Everyone shook their heads sadly.

DunBroch: "Everything we _do_ find says that there's no cure, or that it takes death. But we don't want to use death unless absolutely necessary."

Ymke, to no one in particular: "Shut up!"

Elsa: "What?"

She was holding her head. Most likely the spirit was trying to take over, again. At least Xehanort wasn't trying to take over. 'He'll probably try when I'm completely covered in darkness marks.'

Ymke/Nuria, sharply: "There _is_ a cure. Find it!"

Everyone nodded, knowing that it was the darkness talking. Elsa reached for Ymke's hand, and she just swatted it away.

Ymke/Nuria: "Don't fucking touch me."

Elsa looked at Ymke in shock. Ymke crossed her arms. When she saw Elsa's face, her eyes went back to normal, and she grabbed Elsa's hand gingerly.

Ymke, apologetically: "S-sorry."

Elsa nodded and smiled at Ymke. Then Ymke's eyes turned fire-red, and she walked over to the closest bookcase. Anna spoke up first.

Anna: "We already searched that one."

Ymke/Nuria: "I don't give a fuck!"

Ymke grabbed a book, and began flipping pages. Hiccup closed his book and looked around for another one.

Hiccup: "I couldn't find anything in this one. Someone give me another one."

Ymke/Nuria: "What do you mean, you 'couldn't find anything?' Read it again!"

Everyone stopped reading to see Ymke toss a book away. She began advancing on him.

Hiccup, stuttering: "But there's nothing-"

Ymke/Nuria, cutting off Hiccup: "But there _has_ to be!"

Ymke grabbed the book that was in Hiccup's hands, and turned a couple of pages. After going through the entire book, Ymke looked at Hiccup, whom was slowly backing away. She grabbed his shirt by the collar.

Hiccup, carefully: "I told you, there's nothing in it."

Ymke/Nuria: "There has to be, you useless _wimp_!"

Astrid pushed Ymke away from Hiccup.

Astrid: "Don't talk to him like that."

Enraged, Ymke grabbed Astrid by the throat, and lifted her into the air. Everyone called out Astrid's name, and Ymke tossed her against a bookcase before looking back at Hiccup. She grabbed a book from the pile of books, and slammed it into his lap as he landed in a chair.

Ymke/Nuria: "Go and find a cure!"

Suddenly, Ymke's eye turned back to brown, and she noticed what happened to Astrid. She quickly ran over to her, and continuously apologized to her. Then, she quickly grabbed her neck, as the burn marks spread to her nose and over her eyes. As this happened, I felt numb in basically the same places. The only places not touched by the marks were her right eye, nose, and mouth.

DunBroch: "Oh no, there isn't much time left."

Everyone looked shocked at that, Elsa more so. After looking in a nearby mirror, Ymke walked over to Elsa, and grabbed her hand as she leaned back against the table. Elsa had tears forming in her eyes. Ymke kneeled down in front of Elsa, and grasped both of her hands.

Ymke, silently: "Are you okay?"

Elsa hesitated before shaking her head no. She gazed at Ymke sadly, before pulling her into a hug. Ymke seemed surprised at first, but then hugged back after a moment.

Elsa, whispering: "I just don't want to lose you."

Ymke, reassuringly: "You won't. We'll find a cure in time."

Elsa smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Then, Ymke screamed in pain as the marks covered what was left of her face. Her eyes began glowing fire-red. All the marks began glowing red. I quickly put on my gloves and jacket. After I zipped it up, I started leading everyone out.

Kristoff: "Guys, we need to get out here!"

Merida: "Agreed."

Elsa: "No, We need to help her!"

Xenysis, hurriedly: "Elsa! There's nothing we can do anymore! The darkness has taken over, and if I'm right, it's about to take _me_ over!"

Elsa, at the top of her lungs: "NO! LET ME GO!"

Kristoff picked her up, and Anna grabbed her crutches. Tears started to run down Elsa's cheek as Kristoff carried her through the door with Anna following. As Miss DunBroch left, I locked the door, and threw the key under it. I summoned four shadow clones, two of them grabbed me, and the other two nabbed Nuria. Just in time too, because at that moment, my entire body felt numb, and I fell unconscious.


	11. Nuria and Xehanort

**Disclaimer**

Please note that the only characters I own are Krissi, Xenysis, and Dragonose. Everyone else belongs to their rightful owners. Also, the Universe belongs to Ymke1000. Thanks for giving me permission.

**Merida's POV-**** Hallway**

As we backed away from the door, it flew off its hinges and barely missed us. It landed behind us, and where it used to be stood two cursed elementals. They were not Ymke and Xenysis anymore. They were Xehanort and Nuria. Nuria stepped forward, and gazed at everyone before setting her eyes on Elsa. Nuria had dark stripes across her sides, and her widened eyes were fire-red with black stripes for pupils.

Xehanort had a cloak of darkness over what Xenysis was wearing, with eyes that were pitch black with glowing white pupils. His hands were covered with darkness, forming dual-swords.

Nuria: "So, who wants to die first?"

I had to think quickly, so I took off two arrows and a bow from a nearby suit of armor, and shot them toward Xehanort and Nuria. Each arrow hit their marks. Nuria in the heart and Xehanort in between the eyes. Nuria looked at us with a face that obviously said "Seriously!?" and she and Xehanort pulled out the arrows as if they didn't affect them at all. The wound on each of them then healed. The blood on the arrows were black.

Merida: "What the?!"

Nuria: "You can't kill us _that_ easily, you know."

We all started backing up, while Nuria slowly made her way to us. She had a cheshire grin on her face. Flynn grabbed three swords from nearby armory pieces, and tossed two of them to Jack and Hiccup. They stood in front of everyone else.

Nuria: "Where do you think you're going?"

Flynn: "If you want them, you'll have to go through us!"

Nuria formed a fire blade in her hands, and with Xehanort, took them down in two swipes each: one to disarm them, and another to knock them out. Kristoff set Elsa down, and went to the front of the group. He put his hands up like a boxer.

Kristoff: "Fight me, fist to fist."

Nuria, bored: "If you insist."

Nuria dismissed the fire sword. She ran toward him and went to punch, but Kristoff jumped out of the way and grabbed her in the back of the head. With all his power, Kristoff punched Nuria in the face point-blank. She was knocked back a few meters. Kristoff shook his hand in pain, then looked at us.

Kristoff, desperate: "Get out of here, quickly!"

Everyone nodded as Punzie, Tooth, Astrid, and Mom helped Hiccup, Jack, and Flynn up. Anna helped Elsa up and handed her crutches back. They were the most behind when we all ran to the stairs. I went to help Elsa. A fireball shot at the stairs, and created a wall of magma that instantly hardened. Everyone turned to see Kristoff laying against a wall, unconscious.

Anna, terrified: "**Kristoff**!"

Anna ran over to Kristoff's side, and Nuria smirked evilly at Elsa. Xehanort conjured a dark hand, and he snatched up Anna and Kristoff. He threw them toward the rest and formed a wall of darkness, separating us from our friends.

Everyone, screaming: "**Elsa**! **Merida**!"

We were trapped on the other side with Nuria and Xehanort while the rest tried to break the wall. Nuria smirked evilly at Elsa before conjuring two dark hands to grab her crutches and pull them through while Xehanort did the same with my bow and arrows.

Elsa lost her balance, and fell to the ground. I saw Nuria walk over to Elsa with a huge maniacal grin. She sat up against the barrier with eyes full of fear. I went to help, but was pulled through the barrier by Xehanort.

Elsa was left with no other choice. She threw her hands in front of her, and spikes of ice shot out of the ground and went through Nuria's and Xehanort's hearts. They looked at Elsa with wide expressions before laughing. We looked at them terrified as they broke the ice spikes with one hand each and pulled them out of their chests. The wounds closed themselves with darkness and Nuria looked at us with a smirk.

Nuria: "I told you, you can't kill us that easily."

She grinned even wider as she threw the ice spike away and looked at Elsa.

Nuria: "But I can kill you easily."

All of our eyes went wide as she formed a fireball and Xehanort aimed a spear made of darkness. Elsa closed her eyes and held her arms in front of her as she and I started crying. 'This is it… I'm sorry guys. I failed.'

Nuria, laughing: "Goodbye, Snowflake."

**Xenysis's POV-**** Inner Heart Prison**

I woke up in complete darkness. I saw that I was floating in a room of sorts. With so much darkness surrounding me, I was able to create a makeshift television with it. I turned it on, and found that my body had just created a wall of darkness, separating Anna, Elsa, and Merida from the rest of the group. My guess was that Xehanort took control of my body. 'Maybe, just maybe.' I placed my hand on the screen, and direction some darkness into Ymke's body.

Xenysis: "Okay, if it worked, then Ymke will be seeing exactly what Nuria's seeing right now."

I saw Nuria push a terrified Anna and Kristoff through the darkness. I saw the darkness grab Elsa's crutches and Merida's weapons. 'They're defenseless!' Merida tried to help out Elsa, but was thrown through the wall darkness by my body. Elsa tried to pierce our bodies' chests, but Xehanort and Nuria just pulled the ice spikes out and tossed them aside.

Nuria: "I told you, you can't kill us that easily. But I can kill you easily. Goodbye, Snowflake."

Xenysis, smashing the TV: "**No**! You will **not** touch her! Merida would _never_ forgive me!"

As soon as I punched the TV, a flash of light filled the darkness.

I appeared to be standing in a hallway, with my fist out toward Xehanort, whom was blasted to the other side of the room. Ymke was next to me in the same position, with what appeared to be Nuria next to two looked dumbstruck at us, while we remained calm.

Nuria, angrily: "**What**!? **How did you escape**!?"

Ymke: "You might have taken over our bodies, but you have no control over our souls."

We got into fighting positions. Our real bodies were laying lifeless on the ground. I made a hand gesture toward the wall of darkness, and it disappeared. Anna and Merida ran over to Elsa, and quickly pulled her to safety. Nuria and Xehanort looked at us in anger.

Nuria, growling: "Let's end this. Outside _our_ bodies and as spirits."

Nuria and Xehanort worked together to form a dark ball of fire, and charged at us. Ymke ran toward her with a fireball and I did with a darkness ball. We all slammed the elemental balls into each other, and it exploded. The force of the explosion threw us all back. Ymke and I landed on the floor but got back up. Nuria and Xehanort looked at us in rage. Nuria charged at Ymke with dual-swords, and Xehanort at me with arm blades.

We quickly made shields and tossed Nuria and Xehanort back, away from us. Then, Ymke made a scythe and I made a staff. Ymke ran toward Nuria and slashed at the ground. Nuria avoided it and shot a ball of dark fire at her. Xehanort shot a ball of darkness at me, and I parried it with my staff. I jumped through the air, and spun the staff, smashing the side of Xehanort's face. However, _I_ felt the pain, too.

Ymke created a tomahawk and it hit Nuria in the shoulder, but they both seemed to feel it. 'So if Ymke and I get hurt, nothing happens to the other two. But if they get hurt, we do too. So, this is what that "cure" meant.' Ymke and I changed our weapons to swords, and charged at the dark duo. We became locked in combat. Ymke and I jumped backward, and each stabbed our dark counterpart.

'There's no other way. In order to kill our dark counterparts, we have to end up killing ourselves.' I took a deep breath, and created a sword of darkness. Ymke did the same with fire. Nuria and Xehanort made similar, but darker sword and charged at us. Before she reached us, we jumped out of the way and grabbed them from behind.

Xenysis, to Merida: "I'm sorry."

Ymke, to Elsa: "I'm sorry, too."

We each stabbed our doubles through the chests. I started hearing everyone gasp as Nuria and Xehanort disappear.

Xehanort, with his last breaths: "You fools. Now we'll all die!"

Xenysis, gasping through pain: "I know."

We pulled the swords out, and they fell to the ground. Nuria disappeared in smoke, and Xehanort in shadows. We both looked down. I saw my chest was split and it was bleeding. The fire barrier disappeared, and everyone looked at us in shock.

Elsa, crying: "Ymke! What's happening!"

Ymke, solemnly: In order for Nuria and Xehanort to be destroyed… we needed to sacrifice ourselves…"

Tears started to form in Elsa's and Merida's eyes as our spiritual bodies began to disappear, starting with our legs.

**Merida's POV**

Merida: "**No**!"

I tried to catch Xenysis as he fell to his knees, but his body went right through me. He, as well as Ymke, was kneeling in front of Elsa and I. Tears streamed from Elsa's and my eyes.

Elsa "Please… Don't leave me."

Ymke tried to reach for Elsa, but her hand already started disappearing. She and Xenysis took one last look at us all, and Elsa screamed out Ymke's name. I screamed out Xeny's name. Both of their last word were "I love you." Their faces disappeared, and just like that they were gone.

Elsa and I leaned on each other's shoulders, staring at where their spirits once were. Elsa and I fell to our knees, hugging the bodies of who could have been our beloveds. Only one thought, one really sad and negative thought came to mind. 'I lost him… I lost him for good.'

Everyone around us was crying. They were there to comfort us in our time of need. When I gazed at Xeny, he looked as if he was sleeping peacefully. I rested my head on his chest. The markings were still all over his body. I put my forehead against his as tears fell. Even though I didn't know him that long, I believed we could've fallen in love. Only one phrase escaped my lips as I held his body.

Merida, quietly: "I love you…"


	12. Gaea and the Pure Soul

**Disclaimer**

Please note that the only characters I own are Krissi, Xenysis, and Dragonose. Everyone else belongs to their rightful owners. Also, the Universe belongs to Ymke1000. Thanks for giving me permission.

**Xenysis's POV-**** Afterlife**

As my body disappeared, I uttered one last line to Merida.

Xenysis, whispering: "I love you."

My head disappeared, and everything went black. After a minute of darkness, light began pouring into view. I was in a white room. My clothing were pure-white with black edges. I remembered what happened just a minute before, and I sighed. Ymke was next to me. Her clothes were pure-white as well, except with fire-red edges.

?: "Don't be sad."

Our heads shot up from where they were drooping, and found what must've been an angel standing in front of us. She was wearing nature-green robes that flowed in the wind. Her hair was pale-green with flowers dotted in it. She had a smile on her face that could brighten up anyone's day. She was looking at both of us. She smiled at Ymke warmly as she walked over to her.

Ymke: "Who are you?"

?: "I'm Gaea. Goddess of the Earth and all elements."

We looked at her confused before we understood who she was.

Xenysis: "Wait, you're mother nature?" She nodded. "B-but, why are you here?"

She smiled before speaking up.

Gaea: "I'm here, because I wanted to talk to you two."

Ymke: "Why us?"

She just kept smiling as we looked at her confused.

Gaea: "It's about what happened to Nuria and the origins of Xehanort."

Ymke: "You know about that?"

Gaea, chuckling: "Dear child, I know everything."

Xenysis, embarrassed: "Oh yeah. Mother Nature, forgot. Hehe."

Gaea, to Ymke: "I assume you don't know the truth about Nuria, do you?"

Even though she was speaking directly to Ymke, we both shook our heads.

Ymke: "I didn't even know she existed inside of me."

Xenysis, apologetically: "Sorry. I think that was my my fault."

Gaea: "You don't have to apologize. The truth is, Nuria was one of the ancient elemental groups."

We looked at her confused. 'Was she talking about a certain type of element?'

Gaea: "Allow me to tell you her story."

Ymke nodded as she began telling the story.

_Long time ago, when the Earth was first formed, there were four main elements._

_Water, earth, fire, and air._

_Each element had a small group of spirits who could gift people with the element. Nuria was part of the fire group. All the spirits lived in peace until Nuria decided to gift people with the fire element so they could use it for war._

_I warned her that if she didn't stop, I would need to take away her powers._

_Nuria continued, and darkness started to grow inside her heart till the point a dark being was born out of her. That being was Xehanort. He was the first dark elemental. After this, Nuria's heart became corrupted by darkness, and she started to bring chaos to the world. She let volcanoes form and erupt, killing hundreds of thousands of people._

_I had no other choice but to destroy her, as she couldn't be saved by the darkness. As I fought her, disasters happened on the Earth. Volcanoes erupted and earthquakes destroyed thousands of villages as Nuria had become as strong as me._

_I beat her in the end and banished her soul into oblivion. But, unknown to me at the time, a few pieces of her heart had fallen to Earth. Each contained a small fragment of her soul made of the darkest darkness. I had searched everywhere for them, but I have never found them._

_All the elemental groups and me decided to gift one out of ten thousand humans with the gift of one element. The elements could only be gifted to people with good hearts._

_Through the years, five new main elements were added: Ice, light, time, space, and darkness. These five gifts were formed out of the other elements and me. Time, space, and darkness were gifted to three families that were sworn to never speak about or show them to other people. They could use it for good, and if they were to use it for bad, the same fate as Nuria would happen to them._

_Shards of Nuria's soul were found by other elementals throughout the years. All of them weren't good enough to bear the darkness, and got destroyed in the process._

_Maybe two-thousand years after the fight, in the summer of 2000, a young girl was playing with her brother in a field of tall grass. She was blessed with the power of fire by the elemental group. It was you, Ymke._

_When you got lost, you found a dark shard. The shard contained Nuria's soul and it fused with you. You had no knowledge about it, as Nuria erased that bit of memory._

_Through the years, Nuria grew inside you every time you got angry, as Nuria's soul could only grow by darkness._

_When you were eighteen, I found out about the shard, as well as the accidental infection of Xehanort's curse on you, and saw that Nuria was growing and starting to take control. When Nuria Xehanort took you both over, I was afraid they could destroy the Earth. But before I could step in, your souls banished Nuria and Xehanort from your bodies and fought back._

_You both won, but needed to sacrifice yourselves in the process. Nuria and Xehanort were destroyed for good, and their souls are trapped in oblivion forever, now._

Gaea: "And that's the story."

We both look at her in understanding.

Ymke: "So Nuria was a guardian?"

Gaea nodded.

Xenysis: "And she turned evil?"

She nodded again.

Ymke and Xenysis, mumbling: "It all makes sense, now."

Ymke: "I never understood why, but now I do. Nuria wasn't alway part of me. She fused with me when I was four years old."

Again, Gaea nodded.

Gaea: "And do you know why I wanted to talk to you?"

We looked up at her, seeing that she was looking at Ymke. Ymke shook her head.

Gaea: "There is something about you that's very rare."

Ymke looks at her, confused.

Ymke: "What's that?"

Gaea, pointing at Ymke's heart: "You have a pure soul."

Now, we both look at her, confused. Ymke, for one, looked more confused than ever.

Ymke: "A… pure soul?"

Gaea, nodding: "It's very rare, but people with pure souls put other people's needs before their own, and are able to fight the darkest darkness." To Xenysis: "No offense."

Xenysis, waving it off: "None taken. I know what you meant."

Ymke: "Is that how I was able to fight Nuria as a spirit?"

Gaea, nodding again: "Your soul was powerful enough for it."

Ymke, nodding: "So we're dead now, right?"

Gaea: "Destroying Nuria and Xehanort killed you both in the process."

Ymke and I sigh. Gaea then makes a face that says that she remembered something.

Gaea: "But, there might be a way."

We both look at her curiously.

Xenysis: "A way for what?"

Gaea, smiling at Ymke: "For you two to get back to life."

Ymke, surprised: "There is?"

Gaea, nodding: "Two ways, actually. The first is that I can make you a guardian of fire (or darkness.)"

Ymke, wide-eyed: "You can do that?"

Gaea: "Or, I can bring you back to life in your body."

Xenysis: "So we can either be guardians-"

Ymke, finishing: "-or come back to life?"

Gaea, nodding: "It's your choices."

After a bit of contemplation with each other, we decided that it would be best to first ask pretty important questions about the choices before deciding.

Ymke: "So if we come back to life, we wouldn't be zombies, right?"

Gaea chuckled before shaking her head. 'That was a relief.'

Gaea: "I'll heal your body and you'll be the same, like you were before the markings started to form."

Xenysis, nodding with Ymke: "And what will happen if we become guardians?"

Gaea: "Ymke'll be a spirit of fire, and you'll be the first spirit of darkness. You can use your to gift them to others, and help people with them."

Ymke and I made a little football huddle, and began contemplating our decision. After a while, we made a decision.

Ymke: "We made up our minds."

Gaea, nodding in understanding: "So, what will it be."

We both took deep breaths before speaking up.

Xenysis: "We decided as a team to live our lives as…"


	13. Bring back what once was mine

**Disclaimer**

Please note that the only characters I own are Krissi, Xenysis, and Dragonose. Everyone else belongs to their rightful owners. Also, the Universe belongs to Ymke1000. Thanks for giving me permission.

**Merida's POV-**** Hallway**

The room was silent. The only thing one could hear were people crying. I don't know how long we've all been crying, now. I still had my forehead on Xenysis's chest. Mom then set her hand on my shoulder, with her eyes tearing up. She then pulled me closer, and hugged me.

Mom: "I know how much you miss him, Merida."

Our foreheads touched as I let out a shaky breath. As I was about to speak, Mom gasped, looking behind me. I gazed in the same direction, and gasped as well. Everyone else followed our gazes, and reacted much the same way.

A woman wearing multiple shades of green robes stood there. Even her hair was green with flowers in it, and she smiled warmly at us. She waved her hand above Ymke's and Xenysis's bodies., and the markings began to glow. Elsa and I slowly left the bodies' sides, and backed up a bit. The markings started to lift up from their bodies, and disappear.

We all stared at the woman to see her heal Ymke's and Xenysis's wounds from the battle. Elsa and I gazed at her, confused. 'Who is she?'

?: "All your questions will be answered, child."

She looked at Elsa, whom looked with wide eyes.

Elsa, shakily: "W-who are you?"

?, not stopping her work: "I'm Gaea. Goddess of the Earth and all elements." Everyone gasped.

Mom: "Mother Nature…?"

Gaea nodded at her. She put her hands together, and opened them again. Two small orbs of light had appeared in her hands. She held them up to her face, one in each hand, and blew on them softly. She then began singing a song with a soft, beautiful voice.

_Flower, gleam and glow,_

_let your power shine._

_Make the clock reverse,_

_bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_change the fates' design._

_Save what has been lost,_

_bring back what once was mine._

_What once, was mine._

As she sang, the orbs flew to Ymke's and Xenysis's bodies, to their hearts.. Elsa looked back to see that Gaea had disappeared right after she finished singing. Elsa looked back at Ymke while I gazed back at Xenysis with hope. 'Maybe she saved them?' We crawled over to them, before a light covered the entire hallway. Everyone covered their eyes. When the light dimmed, I gazed back at Xenysis, to see his chest moving up and down.

My eyes went wide, and everything else seemed to slow down, again. I crawled over to him, set my ear against his chest. To my relief, I heard a slow heartbeat. As a tear ran down my cheek, I gazed lovingly at Xenysis, and reached out for his face. It felt warm. 'He's alive!'

Merida, slowly: "X-xeny?"

**Xenysis's POV**

Merida, slowly: "X-xeny?"

I slowly opened my eyes, and what I saw first what a special Ginger. At the sight of her, I subconsciously smiled warmly. I leaned into her hand, which was set on my cheek.

I then remembered how Ymke and I decided to and told Gaea that we wanted to return to our bodies. She smiled happily before taking each of us here in small orbs of light.

I blinked a few times, before I noticed that Merida was tearing up.

Xenysis, weakly: "Merida?"

At the sound of my voice, her eyes went wide, and a smile formed on her perfect face. She pulled me a bit up, and threw her arms around me. I chuckled as I returned the hug. Everyone gasped as I hugged Merida.

Merida, overjoyed: "Xeny!"

I sat up a bit before Merida hesitantly pulled away. She looked at me, confused but overjoyed.

Merida: "B-but… how?"

Ymke and I just smiled.

Ymke: "Long story short, we were given second chances."

Elsa gazed at Ymke happily before pulling her into a kiss. Ymke sat up before pulling away.

Anna: "Ymke!"

Merida left my for a moment and, with Anna, tackled Ymke into a hug. Ymke was starting to look like a radish.

Hiccup: "Guys, she can't breath."

Anna: "Oh!"

They both let go, Ymke gasping for air, and Merida sat between Ymke and I, facing me.

Anna: "But, you were dead!"

Merida turned to face Ymke for a moment, and added to what Anna said.

Merida: "Yeah, we saw you die right in front of us!"

Ymke: "It's a long story. But we're alive now."

Everyone smiled happily at the two of us.

Anna: "It's good you're back."

The group came over, and took turns hugging each of us. Then, Miss DunBroch stepped forward, with a look of curiosity on her face.

DunBroch: "Ymke? Xenysis?"

Xenysis and Ymke: "Yes?"

DunBroch: "Why was Gaea here?"

Xenysis: "Well, why don't we tell you how we got back to life again."

They all nodded. Ymke and I worked together to explain everything that happened. Everyone listened carefully. After we explained everything, everybody looked at us, impressed.

Tooth: "So, Nuria's forever?" Ymke nodded. "And so is Xehanort?" I nodded.

Jack: "I have a question, why didn't you two become guardians?" We looked at everyone.

Ymke: "We'd rather be mortal with all our friends and family,-"

Xenysis, finishing: "-than be immortal without anyone."

Ymke grabbed Elsa's hand, and she smiled at her as we were still sitting on the ground.

Anna, to Ymke seriously: "Promise you two won't do something like that, again!"

Ymke: "I promise."

Ymke stood up, then helped Elsa stand, and Punzie gave Elsa her crutches. We looked around, and saw that the hallway was a bit destroyed.

Xenysis, to Miss DunBroch: "Sorry for the damage… and did anybody get badly hurt?"

DunBroch: "It's okay, dear."

Flynn, holding a stab wound: "Well, Nuria stabbed me with a fire dagger."

Kristoff, pointing to Hiccup and Jack: "And she punched us three pretty hard, but we're okay."

Ymke: "Okay, then."

Luckily the wound was burned by the fire, so it didn't bleed much. We cleaned up the hallway and library for the rest of the afternoon. After we were finished, Ymke went with Anna and Elsa to get Ymke's car and head home. Before I could head out for home, Merida stopped me.

Merida: "I thought I lost you today…"

I pulled her into a hug, pushed away, and faced her.

Xenysis: "You will never lose me. I promise."

She smiled before looking at the ground, and biting her lip softly. I sincerely kissed her cheek before stepping out the door. Merida hesitantly closed the door. I was just a couple of doors down, so I just walked home.

When I got home, I embraced my Mom in a big hug, to her surprise. She asked what happened. After I told her everything, she was shocked. She hugged me tightly, and told me I should never scare like that, again.

I began to walk up the stairs, and I heard my Mom mention that it was only about 6:00 PM.

Mom: "Xenysis, are you not hungry?"

Xenysis: "I'm fine. I ate at Merida's."

As I turned my head away, I saw a surprised look on my Mom's face. I went upstairs to my room. Luckily, there wasn't any homework for tomorrow. I was so sleep that day, that I just fell asleep in my day-clothes.


	14. Transfer Student

**Disclaimer**

Please note that the only characters I own are Krissi, Xenysis, and Dragonose. Everyone else belongs to their rightful owners. Also, the Universe belongs to Ymke1000. Thanks for giving me permission.

**Xenysis's POV-**** Lumier's class**

As I walked into the classroom the day after that battle, I noticed two different students in the room. 'Are they transfer students, or are they coming from a nearby school like me?' I sat next to Bram.

Xenysis, whispering: "Let me guess: transfer students."

Bram, just as quiet: "Uh-huh."

The bell rang, and Mr. Lumier introduced the new transfer student to the class.

Lumier: "Class, may I introduce Brunhilde and Sosuke. They come from all the over in Japan, and will be attending Diworks High for the rest of the school year."

Brunhilde, embarrassed: "Please, call me Ponyo."

Ponyo and Sosuke sat in the desk next to Xenysis and Bram. 'There's something strange about that Ponyo girl.' Sosuke had really short auburn hair, being almost crew-cut. He had brown, almost black eyes. He wore a plain yellow short-sleeve shirt with brown pants. Ponyo had orange, almost red hair that went down to her shoulders. She had freckles, and the same-color eyes as Sosuke. She wore a red skirt, with a blue short-sleeve shirt.

Ponyo looked toward me as if she was thinking the same thing. 'Maybe she knows what I am.'

Ponyo: "Hello there. I'm Ponyo."

Xenysis, shaking hands: "I'm Xenysis, but you can call me Xeny."

It doesn't matter what she and Sosuke are, I believed we were going to be friends soon.

The rest of the day went normally. It was strange, having a day without anything weird going on. I portal myself back to my house, and went to sleep.

**-Author's Note-**

Sorry for the really short chapter, I'll try for longer chapters in the future.


	15. Robin

**Disclaimer**

Please note that the only characters I own are Krissi, Xenysis, and Dragonose. Everyone else belongs to their rightful owners. Also, the Universe belongs to Ymke1000. Thanks for giving me permission.

**Merida's POV-**** Animal Shelter**

Xenysis and I walked into the shelter. I was going to set him up with a job there. In the corner of my eye, I noticed Robin, a teammate of mine from the archery team. He was not only my greatest rival, but also one of my two crushes. My other crush was in fact Xenysis.

Robin had red hair, a soul patch like Flynn's, a forest-green shirt, dirt-brown pants, and leather boots. He waved at me, and I waved back. I blushed a deep red. Mary, the shelter's keeper, saw us, and waved.

Mary: "Why hello there, Merida." Seeing Xenysis: "Who are you?"

Xenysis, extending a hand to shake: "I'm Xenysis Light. It's nice to meet you."

Merida: "He's here for a job."

Mary: "Like I told you before; I don't mind as long as you like working with animals."

Xenysis, sincerely: "I love animals."

Mary nodded, and started feeding the birds nearby. I looked him up and down. He was wearing a pair of old blue jeans. His headband had been unwrapped into a bandana, hiding all of his hair, except his rattail. He had on a plain black tee shirt, with thick leather gloves and boots on.

He gazed at me expectantly, and I knew that he wanted me to tell him what he should work on. He looked around me, and found that the only one working alone was Robin. I sent his in that direction.

**Xenysis's POV**

I raised my eyebrows. I thought she was going to train me herself. She sent me to a redheaded man with foresty clothing on. However, I couldn't move my eyes away from Merida for some reason. When I finally turned so I could stop staring at her, Robin was looking at me knowingly.

Robin: "You like her, don't you?"

Xenysis, flabbergasted: "So what if I do?!"

Robin, defensively: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it, I didn't mean to offend you or anything! I just know that look from when I first saw her."

Xenysis, inquisitively: "So _you_ like her?"

Robin, solemnly: "Yeah, but the problem is that I already have a girlfriend, and she can be quite the jealous one."

Xenysis: "Well, to be honest with you, I _do_ like her."

Before I could say anymore, Ymke walked over grinning.

Ymke: "Robin, could you help Merida? I'm not strong enough."

Robin, confused: "You want me to help her?"

Ymke: "Yes, go."

Ymke pushed Robin to the nearby stables, and Hiccup and I shared a confused glance. Ymke came back out and shut the gates behind her. She and Hiccup had a silent conversation between each other, and they both gazed into the stables, giving thumbs up. Afterward, they left the stables alone, laughing. I had a bad feeling that Merida wasn't going to take the fact that Robin had a jealous girlfriend already very well.

I leaned my ear against the wooden gate of the stables, listening in.

Robin: "Merida, look at this!"

Merida, laughing: "Just like twins."

After a minute of Merida laughing at who knows what, I almost believed that they were getting along fine.

Robin: "You have a cute laugh."

Merida: "Thank you."

My heart broke at the loving sound of her voice directed toward someone else. However, if he would make her happy, then I would be glad to step back so she would be happy. Then Robin's voice changed from a playful tone to a solemn one again.

Merida, worried: "Something wrong?"

Robin: "It's just… I can't."

'No, don't do it man. You don't know what you're giving up! She the most beautiful being on the planet, and you're basically bringing her down after building her up?! Dang it, Robin!' There was no hope of escaping the position Robin just put himself and Merida in.

Merida, confused: "You can't what?"

Robin, sadly: "I… already have a girlfriend Merida…. I'm sorry."

Merida, quickly "No… I-it's okay."

Robin, apologetically: "Merida."

Merida, jealously: "No! You love her. I get it. No big deal…"

Robin, hurt: "Excuse me for a minute."

I heard footsteps coming my way, and I hid behind a barrel, noticing Ymke walk in right afterwards. On the other side of the stables, I noticed Vitani and Larxene. They were two of the cheerleaders back at school. As I watched, they snapped a picture inside of the stables and giggled while grinning. As I snuck their way, they sent the picture to someone.

Horror broke into my features, having a bad feeling about who they sent the photo to. I pounced on them, and before they could notice me, I sent them through a portal into an old abandoned research laboratory. It, if my sources were correct, was the same one that Ymke and Elsa were tortured in. I closed the portal, and briskly headed home one foot.


	16. The photo

**Disclaimer**

Please note that the only characters I own are Krissi, Xenysis, and Dragonose. Everyone else belongs to their rightful owners. Also, the Universe belongs to Ymke1000. Thanks for giving me permission.

**Xenysis's POV-**** My room**

I walked into my room, worry etched on my face when I heard my flip-phone go off. I fully opened it, and a picture of Ymke and Merida kissing showed up on my phone. Their eyes were closed, but I could see from Ymke's face that she was surprised. I could also see from Merida's face that she was desperate. 'She just needed support from someone. That's all.'

I headed downstairs, and found mom frying chicken. I went over to a large pot that was on the stove, and stuck a fork in one of the potatoes in it. They weren't ready, so I set a mental timer for five minutes. I headed over to the living room, and started a new game of Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories. My Kingdom Hearts fanfiction was completed recently, so I needed to reacquaint myself with the next two games in the series: Chain of Memories and 358/2 days.

When I was able to save the game, I turned off the ps2, and left it to check the potatoes again. They were ready, so I took out a strainer, set it in the sink, and emptied the pot into it. The water drained out, and I returned the drained potatoes to the pot. I set it back on the stove.

I helped my mom finish dinner, and Krissi walked in. Three plates were quickly served, though one at a time. I savored that food: It had been a while since we last had homemade food. The butter was easily recognizable in the mashed potatoes. The fried chicken was sublime. After cleaning up, and putting away the leftovers, I made a beeline for my room. It was getting late, and I had school the next day.

When I reached my room and opened it, Shadow was feeding Equitar. I passed by them, and turned on my laptop for a final check on the fanfictions. 'A new update on Paramount High, cool!' The new chapter was rather short, with a filler-like feel. 'But this might end up being important later in this fanfiction.'

I shut down the computer, and leaped into bed after changing into black shorts. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

**-Author's Note-**

Sorry again for the short chapter update. There weren't many ideas to work with, and I wasn't very compelled. However, there are two or three chapters with two months to work with, so there's no reason for these excuses for awhile.


	17. Asking

**Disclaimer**

Please note that the only characters I own are Krissi, Xenysis, and Dragonose. Everyone else belongs to their rightful owners. Also, the Universe belongs to Ymke1000. Thanks for giving me permission.

**Xenysis's POV-**** Diworks High**

It's been two weeks since I received that photo. I deleted it the day after, and continued with my life. Merida and I became closer than ever before, and Ponyo and I became friends quickly. I was about to walk into Diworks High, when I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

Dragonose: "How's it going, man?"

Xenysis, spinning around: "Dragonose?! It's going great. I also met someone here."

Just then, Merida's car showed up and was parked nearby. She came out with Elsa and Ymke. Ymke helped Elsa get out, and gave Elsa her crutches. They all waved in my direction.

Dragonose, surprised: "Really?! Who is she?"

Xenysis, waving back: "How about you see for yourself? She's right behind you."

Dragonose spun around. When he saw Merida, Ymke, and Elsa, his eyes widened. He quickly shook hands with Elsa and Ymke. Then he, more slowly, shook Merida's hand.

Dragonose, to Elsa and Ymke: "It's an honor to meet you both, the only two other elementals I know of." To Merida: "I'm guessing you're Xenysis's girlfriend? It's a pleasure to meet you."

Merida and I both blushed. I then rolled my eyes. 'Same old Dragonose.' I walked over to Merida, and held her hand. Then, I turned toward Dragonose dramatically.

Xenysis: "Why are you here, by the way? Diworks and Liongates are supposed to be rivals."

Dragonose: "I know that. I was transferred here."

Xenysis, surprised: "Really?! Well then, you'd better get your schedule. Scurry off, now."

Dragonose: "not funny."

Merida, Ymke, Elsa, and I silently laughed. We headed off to our first periods, and I found Ponyo and Sosuke outside of French. Smiling slightly, I greeted them and walked into class.

The next hours went normally, and in Miss DunBroch's class, Merida insisted that I sit next to her. In front of us was Ymke and Elsa. Dragonose sat behind us, where Ymke used to sit. Ymke and Elsa turned around and began speaking to us.

Ymke, pointing to Dragonose: "So, who's the new guy?"

Xenysis: "He's Dragonose. He's a friend of mine from Liongates High."

Ymke, Elsa, and Merida nodded in understanding. Coincidentally, Miss DunBroch was teaching about the different types of dragons in ancient mythology.

The rest of the classes went normally. After school, I noticed a poster near the front of the school that was advertising Prom. 'This could be my chance to ask Merida out. I certainly have enough money.' I opened a portal nearby to my bedroom, and jumped in.

**-One month later-**

I was around the corner of Merida's house, with Dragonose trying to psych me up. It wasn't helping much, because every time I tried to ask Merida out, I become tongue-tied. She walked out of her house, and Dragonose pushed me in front of her. She looked surprised at seeing me there of all places. Like the other times, a cat caught my my distress, Dragonose butted in, and told her himself.

Dragonose: "Merida, Xenysis would like to ask you out for prom. He's kinda shy, you know?"

Merida, nodded: "Yeah, I know that Drago. And Xeny, I would love to."

My heart began fluttering at the thought that Merida actually accepted. I jumped for joy, fist-pumping with a goofy smile on my face. Dragonose looked at me as if I had grown two heads. When I landed, I pulled out two tickets from my back pocket, and handed one to Merida. She seemed surprised at the gesture, and the fact that I actually paid for two tickets to prom.

We both gazed at each other lovingly. In the corner of my eye, I noticed Dragonose side-stepping out of sight, back through an emergency portal I set up in case Merida would refuse. The portal closed up afterward, leaving Merida and I alone.

The first thing I did was hug her with all my heart, and she returned the hug. We looked eye to eye with our noses touching, and our lips met. I finally felt the love that I'd been looking for. Merida had filled a hole in my heart that (after a couple of years of concealing in Lionsgate High) I never thought would be able to be filled.

Merida, lovingly: "I love you, Xeny."

Xenysis, just as heartfelt: "I love you too, Merida."

As we embraced, a portal appeared below us gently brought us in, with us landing on the top of a nearby hill that I found earlier in the year. It was isolated from the city of Arendalle, and also happened to be one of the best views in the city. When Merida gazed at the sight of the sunset, she looked starstruck. 'I knew she would love this view.'

Merida, amazed: "It's beautiful."

Xenysis: "Not as much as you."

Smiling, Merida turned to me, and cuddled close to me. I blushed deeply, the returned the gesture. We sat like that through the rest of the dusk. Watching the sunset with the best view of the city.

**-Author's Note-**

Sorry for not getting this updated sooner, that was my fault. I was wondering, would you like to see a continuation of this fanfiction after the end of Ymke1000's fanfiction? Submit your vote as a review.


	18. Movie Night

**Disclaimer**

Please note that the only characters I own are Krissi, Xenysis, and Dragonose. Everyone else belongs to their rightful owners. Also, the Universe belongs to Ymke1000. Thanks for giving me permission.

**Merida's POV-**** Astrid's House**

It's been a couple of months since Ymke and Xenysis came to Arendalle. Elsa and Ymke had become like celebrities. They both recovered, and Elsa's cast came off after about four weeks. We all passed our exams, and prom was coming up. Xenysis even found the best way to ask me out for it.

I looked over at Ymke. Shee seemed like she was deep in thought. 'Hm. Maybe I can scare her. That would be fun.' I got up, and snuck behind Ymke. I leaned over to Ymke ear, and imitated a guy with a deep voice.

Merida: "YO!"

Ymke, jumping in fright: "Merida, Goddamn you!"

Anna, questioningly: "What were you thinking about?"

Ymke gazed at Anna. We were all sitting in Astrid's room.

Ymke, quickly: "Nothing."

We weren't convinced. We all gazed at her piercingly.

Ymke: "Nothing! I was just lost in my thoughts!"

Astrid, sarcastically: "Sure, you were."

Ymke, blankly: "Shut up."

Anna: "I think she was thinking about Elsa and prom."

Ymke looked at Anna, annoyance clear on her face.

Ymke, hesitant: "N-no."

Merida, laughing with the others: "Admit it. You're too scared to ask her!"

At that, Ymke gave me a death glare. What she stated next made everyone laugh harder.

Ymke, stuttering: "N-no I'm not."

Anna: "_Are_ you too scared to ask her? It's not that hard."

Ymke: "Yes it is! I-I'm not even sure…" Quietly: "If she wants to go with me." We all gazed at he for the last part.

Astrid: "What do you mean? Of course she wants to go with you."

Ymke, shaking her head: "It's prom! Wouldn't Elsa rather go with a guy!? I mean… come on! Isn't it… weird? I mean… every girl wants her prom to be perfect, and I'm sure Elsa would have imagined her prom with a guy. And-"

Merida, cutting Ymke off: "Stop!"

Ymke, confused: "What?"

Anna, speaking up: "Elsa wants to go with you! She told me herself."

Ymke, hope filling her: "S-she did? B-but why?"

Anna, shaking Ymke: "Because she likes you!"

Ymke looked at Anna, confused. Meanwhile, Anna kept shaking Ymke like crazy.

Anna: "She doesn't want to go with anyone else! So ask her already!"

Ymke, rubbing her arm awkwardly: "But how!? I mean Merida."

I gazed over at her, with a questioning look on my face.

Ymke: "How did Xenysis ask you?"

At that, I blushed. I remember the romantic evening Xenysis took me on after asking me to go to prom with him.

Merida, shyly: "Xenysis? Well, his friend Drago pushed him towards me and said he was too shy to ask, himself. So he 'helped' him a bit."

Anna and Astrid made an 'Awe!' sound while Ymke nodded. Then Ymke turned toward Anna and Kristoff.

Ymke: "And Kristoff and Hiccup?"

Astrid: "Well, Hiccup gave me a flower before asking in front of the entire canteen." Ymke smiled.

Anna, speaking up: "Well, Kristoff gave me a pizza with the text: 'Will you go to prom with me?' on it, and when I opened it, there was another text saying 'or is this too cheesy?'

Ymke, rolling her eyes: "Typical for Kristoff."

Anna, nodding: "I thought it was cute, anyway."

Ymke, smiling: "But, how am I supposed to ask Elsa!?"

Ymke grunted before falling with her face on the floor, anime-style. It looked extremely entertaining.

Astrid: "Why don't you ask her tonight? During our film night with our friend group?"

At that, Ymke just gave Astrid a look that clearly said "Seriously?"

Ymke: "And how? I can't just walk up to her like: Sup, wanna go to prom?"

We all chuckled, before huddling up for a quick chat. After the chat, it was Anna who spoke up.

Anna: "You could give her something like this."

Anna whispered the idea in Ymke's ear, and she just looked at Anna with a look that stated "You've _got_ to be kidding me." All we did was just grin at her.

Ymke, giving in: "Ugh, fine! But I need to start working on it now, then."

Anna Merida and Astrid, nodding: "Good, we'll help!"

Ymke nodded, and we all started working on Ymke's present for Elsa.

**Xenysis's POV-**** Elsa's Mansion**

Kristoff: "So, we're going to watch Pitch Perfect?"

Rapunzel nodded happily. It was her choice of movie that time. All the boys (except Hiccup) grunted.

Hiccup: "Guys, it's not _that_ bad."

Xenysis: "I know, but my sister watches it 24/7."

Hiccup and Astrid were cuddled up to one another against the couch. we were all sitting on mattresses that were spread across the ground with blankets, 'cause we were all going to stay over to sleep. Everyone had sweatpants and sweaters on. The girls were all borrowing a sweater from their boyfriends or, in Elsa's and Ymke's cases, girlfriends.

I sat on a mattress with Merida, and we were both cuddled up to each other. Everyone was sharing a mattress, even Dragonose. He and I officially became part of their friend group after I started dating Merida a week after the "Robin Incident." I had gotten used to Elsa and Ymke having powers a long time ago.

Anna turned off the lights, and as the movie started, all of us moved along with the beat. When Fat Amy came into the scene, we all laughed. Anna coughed, and I looked her direction. She was gazing at Ymke, and was mouthing the words "Ask her." I looked over at Ymke just in time for her to mouth "Soon." Anna shook her head, and mouthed "Now!"

The shower scene came up, and a couple of the boys (Cough*Flynn*Cough) started laughing.

Jack, sarcastically: "Do you like it, Flynn?"

Flynn, teasingly: "Just as much as you."

Jack, rolling his eyes: "Nah! Tooth is good enough for me."

Jack kissed her cheek, before looking back. As the auditions started, almost I noticed a small glimmer of light come from where Ymke and Elsa were. Everyone looked in their direction, and gasped. Elsa carefully grasped the necklace.

Elsa, starstruck: "Wow… it's… beautiful." She kissed Ymke's cheek.

Ymke: "And there's another thing…."

She nodded.

Ymke: "Elsa… will you… um… go to… prom… with me?"

Elsa smiled brightly before nodding and kissing Ymke. Then they were startled out of the moment by Anna doing a victory dance.

Anna, shouting: "YEAH!"

Ymke: "Tss, number one shipper over there."

Ymke stuck her tongue toward Anna, as she sat down and stuck hers out too. After a couple of moment of whispering to each other, Elsa and Ymke got up.

Flynn: "Don't make too much noise while doing it."

Ymke flipped Flynn off behind her back while following Elsa out the door. After a moment, they came back into the room.

After a while, the Bellas were fighting before Beca stepped Amy was the first to speak.

Amy: "I think we all know where this is going. Lesbi honest."

Everyone giggled at that.

Ymke: "I think we are always honest with each other like that."

Elsa nodded at that.

Elsa: "Or aca-awesome."

Ymke: "Or aca-awkward."

They both giggled again before watching further. When they started singing "Just the Way you Are" Elsa and Ymke started humming along. Then, Ymke started softly singing along.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_

_make the stars look like they're not shining._

_Her hair, her hair_

_falls perfectly without her trying._

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday,_

Elsa smiled the whole time, and began singing along.

_Yeah I know, I know_

_when I compliment her, she won't believe me._

_And it's so, it's so_

_sad to think that she don't see what I see._

_But every time she asks me 'do I look okay,'_

_I say_

They both began singing normally, as if they forgot about everyone in the the room. I began to sing along with them.

_When I see your face,_

_there's not a thing that I would change._

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are._

_And when you smile, the whole world stops_

_and stares for a while. Cause girl you're amazing,_

_just the way you are._

Anna: "So you _can_ sing!"

Ymke: "W-who? Me?"

Anna was grinning at Ymke. She nodded vigorously as Ymke pointed at herself.

Ymke: "N-no, I sound horrible."

Merida: "Nonsense! You sounded beautiful, especially with Elsa!"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Ymke blushed red as Merida spoke up. Elsa just smiled at her.

Elsa, to Ymke: "You sounded beautiful."

Everyone enjoyed the rest of the movie. During the finals, everyone grooved to the beat of the music. After the movie was over, Rapunzel Tooth and Anna were fighting over what to watch next. They finally decided, after a while, to watch "How to Train Your Dragon." It was about a viking name Hikkie who trained a Dragon called Toothlost. Then, Jack an interesting comment.

Jack: "You know, Hikkie looks a lot like Hiccup."

Halfway through the movie, the only ones who were not asleep were Dragonose, Ymke, Hiccup, Merida, and myself. Merida and I were happily enjoying the movie. Ymke seemed to have seen it before, because she was watching it "normally." 'Merida looked so cute when she smiled.'


	19. Prom

**Disclaimer**

Please note that the only characters I own are Krissi, Xenysis, and Dragonose. Everyone else belongs to their rightful owners. Also, the Universe belongs to Ymke1000. Thanks for giving me permission.

**Xenysis's POV-**** My Room**

It was the day of prom, and I was in my room getting ready. Usually I don't try to make myself look presentable, but this time was different. I was going with Merida, the most beautiful girl in school. I combed through all my hair, and cut all but my rat-tail to about an inch. I took a cup-full of water, and splashed it on my head. I rubbed the water that ended up on my face into my pores, and spiked up my hair. 'No hair gel for me, water is all I need.' Afterward, I began braiding the rat-tail into a simple braid.

With a gaze to my left, I spotted my suit. The coat was midnight-blue, with sky-blue edges. The shirt was rose-red, and the neck-tie was turquoise-blue. The slacks dancing shoes were raven-black. I put them on, and picked up a small white box off of my desk. It contained a small handmade necklace with two hearts, one dark and one light, intertwined. Even every link on the chain was hand-crafted. I smiled at the thought of Merida's face when she sees it. I pocketed the box, and headed outside to be picked up by Merida.

**Merida's POV-**** bedroom**

I was getting irritated. My hair was full of knots, and I broke two combs, already. In my rage, I threw the comb I had onto the table.

Merida: "Mum! My hair isn't good enough!"

Mom: "What's wrong with it, then?"

Merida: "It's the stupid tangles! They won't come out!"

With a nod, Mom picked up the comb, and began running it through my hair. After less than a minute, Mom sighed in content.

Mom, smiling: "You look perfect."

Smiling, I hugged Mom lovingly. Then, I ran over to the nearby mirror. I was wearing a myrtle-green dress with splits at the joints, for better movement. The dress came down to the ankles, and had a brown leather belt in the center. It was a simple dress, but I knew that Xeny would love it. I did a quick twirl, before facing Mom again.

Merida, smiling: "Thanks, Mum."

Mom, nodding: "I'm so proud of you."

I was ecstatic. I ran over to Mom, and gave one more hug before dashing toward the front door.

Mom, calling: "Have fun, honey!"

I waved back, before running out the door, dashing to my car, and hopping in. I started the vehicle up, and off I was to pick up my date. After about ten seconds of driving, maybe less, I stopped in front of Xeny. His hair was spiked with a braided rat-tail, and a full suit. He stood there gaping at me, as if he just met Aphrodite.

Merida: "Do I look _that_ good?"

Xeny just slowly nodded his head silently like a dumbass. I chuckled, before opening the shotgun seat.

Merida, chuckling: "Get in."

When Xeny got in, he continued to stare in my direction, with a warm grin on his face. It was actually relaxing to see him like that. It wasn't long before we reached the school. Xeny quickly got out, and in the blink of an eye, wasn't holding my door open for me. I smiled warmly to him, and took his hand.

We gave our tickets to the doorman, and walked inside. Prom was within the basketball court, so it had a decent amount of room. Right behind us were Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, and Ymke. Three of them split for a minute, and came back holding less baggage. An hour and a half later, everyone from our friend group was sitting at a table. We all had drinks and we were having the time of our lives. Soon, Astrid spoke up.

Astrid: "Tonight is already a lot of fun!"

Everyone nodded, knowing that they could agree with that. We all spent an hour dancing, then half an hour talking. All the guys in the group were wearing Tuxedos, or something close to it. Hiccup and Kristoff had huge globs of hair gel in their hair to make it look nice.

Tooth, mostly to Jack: "Well, one last dance before you guys have to go and perform?"

Rapunzel, nodding: "Yeah, sounds good!"

**Xenysis's POV**

After Rapunzel spoke up, all of us stood up and walked to the dance floor. A slow song was playing, so everyone was slow-dancing. Merida and I had our foreheads touching gingerly. After a few minutes, the group was sitting back at the table, and Elsa recently joined.

Then, the stage nearby was lit up as a short girl with multicolored hair stood on the stage. Her name, as I heard from Merida, was Vanellope.

Vanellope: "Alright everyone. Get ready for the Frozen Fractals!"

After she introduced the name of the band, she left. After a moment, our friends went onstage. The singers were Anna, Rapunzel, and Ymke. Ymke winked at Elsa as Kristoff started counting down the first song.

_Kristoff:_

_1, 2, 3_

_Ymke:_

_Straight off the plane to a new hotel._

_Just touched down, you could never tell._

_A big house party with a crowded kitchen._

_People talk shh but we don't listen._

_Anna:_

_Tell me that I'm wrong, but I do what I please._

_Way too many people in the Addison Lee_

_Now I'm at the age when I know what I need, oh, whoa_

_All:_

_Midnight memories, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Baby, you and me._

_Stumbling in the street._

_Singing, singing, singing, singing._

_Midnight memories, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Anywhere we go, never say no._

_Just do it, do it, do it, do it._

_Rapunzel:_

_5 foot something with the skinny jeans._

_Don't look back, baby follow me._

_I don't know where I'm going, but I'm finding my way._

_Same old shh, but a different day._

_Anna:_

_Tell me that I'm wrong, but I do what I please._

_Way too many people in the Addison Lee_

_Now I'm at the age when I know what I need, oh, whoa_

_All:_

_Midnight memories, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Baby, you and me._

_Stumbling in the street._

_Singing, singing, singing, singing._

_Midnight memories, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Anywhere we go, never say no._

_Just do it, do it, do it, do it._

_Rapunzel:_

_You and me and all our friends._

_I don't care how much we spend._

_Baby, this is what the night is for, oh, oh, oh._

_Ymke:_

_I know nothing's making sense._

_For tonight, let's just pretend._

_I don't wanna stop, so give me more, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ow._

_Anna and Rapunzel:_

_Midnight memories,_

_All:_

_oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Baby, you and me_

_stumbling in the street._

_Singing, singing, singing, singing._

_Midnight memories, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Anywhere we go, never say no._

_Just do it, do it, do it, do it._

Everyone clapped as their first song was done. Jack and Kristoff then began the first notes as the second song started. The crowd began clapping along. Elsa began blushing when the song started.

_Ymke:_

_You're like perfection, some kind of holiday._

_You got me thinking that we could run away._

_You want I'll take you there,_

_you tell me when and where,_

_Oh oh oh oh._

_But then I asked for your number,_

_said you don't have a phone._

_It's getting late now,_

_I gotta let you know._

_That everybody wants to take you home tonight._

_But I'm gonna find a way to make you mine_

_All:_

_Don't stop doin' what you're doin'._

_Every time you move to the beat._

_It gets harder for me,_

_and you know it, know it, know it._

_Don't stop 'cause you know that I like it._

_Every time you walk in the room_

_you got all eyes on you,_

_and you know it, know it, know it._

_Anna:_

_You're coming close now, swear I can taste it,_

_you got me tongue-tied, I can't escape it._

_I'm loving what you got,_

_but then you push me off,_

_oh, oh, oh, oh._

_And everybody wants to take you home tonight._

_But I'm gonna find a way to make you mine._

_All:_

_Don't stop doin' what you're doin'._

_Every time you move to the beat._

_It gets harder for me,_

_and you know it, know it, know it._

_Don't stop 'cause you know that I like it._

_Every time you walk in the room_

_you got all eyes on you,_

_and you know it, know it, know it._

_Rapunzel:_

_Every day, it's the same love and games that you play._

_Back and forth, round and round, kinda it this way._

_Ymke:_

_Don't stop doin' what you're doin'._

'_Cause every time you move to the beat_

_it gets harder for me_

_and you know it, know it, know it._

_All:_

_Don't stop 'cause you know that I like it._

_Every time you walk in the room_

_you got all eyes on you_

_and you know it, know it, know it._

_Don't stop (__Anna:__ Don't stop, stop what you're doing) doin' what you're doin'._

_(__Anna:__ 'Cause you know that, you know that I like it.)_

_Every time you move to the beat_

_it gets harder for me and you know it, know it, know it._

_Don't stop, 'cause you know that I like it (__Anna:__ You know that I like it.)_

_Every time you walk into the room_

_you got all eyes on you_

_and you know it, know it, know it._

Everyone cheered after that song was done. After a quick swig of water, the band started their third song.

_Anna:_

_It feels like we've been living in fast-forward._

_Another moment passing by. (__Ymke:__ Up all night.)_

_The party's ending but it's now or never._

_Nobody's going home tonight. (__Ymke:__ Up all night.)_

_Ymke:_

_Katy Perry is on replay,_

_she's on replay._

_DJ got the floor to shake,_

_the floor to shake._

_People going all the way,_

_yeah, all the way._

_I'm still wide awake._

_I wanna stay (__All:__ Up all night.)_

_and jump around until we see the sun._

_I wanna stay up all night_

_and find a girl and tell her she's the one._

_Hold on to the feeling_

_and don't let it go._

'_Cause we gotta go now,_

_get out of control._

_I wanna stay up all night_

_and do it all with you._

_All:_

_Up all night._

_Like this, all night, hey!_

_Up all night._

_Like this, all night, hey!_

_Up all night._

_Ymke:_

_Don't even care about the table breaking._

_We only wanna have a laugh._

_I'm only thinking about this girl I'm seeing._

_I hope she'll wanna kiss me back._

_Rapunzel:_

_Katy Perry is on replay,_

_she's on replay._

_DJ got the floor to shake,_

_the floor to shake._

_People going all the way,_

_yeah, all the way._

_I'm still wide awake._

_I wanna stay-_

_All:_

_up all night_

_and jump around until we see the sun._

_I wanna stay up all night_

_and find a girl and tell her she's the one._

_Hold on to the feeling_

_and don't let it go._

'_Cause we gotta go now,_

_get out of control._

_I wanna stay up all night_

_and do it all with you._

_Up all night._

_Like this, all night, hey!_

_Up all night._

_Like this, all night, hey!_

_Up all night._

_Anna:_

_Katy Perry is on replay,_

_she's on replay._

_(__Rapunzel:__ We're gonna wanna stay up all night.)_

_DJ got the floor to shake,_

_the floor to shake._

_(__Rapunzel:__ We're gonna wanna stay up all night.)_

_Up all night, up all night._

_(__Rapunzel:__ We're gonna wanna stay up all night.)_

_Ymke:_

_I wanna stay-_

_All:_

_up all night_

_and jump around until we see the sun._

_I wanna stay up all night_

_and find a girl and tell her she's the one._

_Hold on to the feeling_

_and don't let it go._

'_Cause we got the flow, now._

_Get out of control._

_I wanna stay up all night_

_and do it all with you._

_Up all night._

_Like this, all night, hey!_

_Up all night._

_Like this, all night, hey!_

_Up all night._

Everyone clapped at the end. I could hear a few whistles coming from the audience. Then, Anna cleared her throat, took her microphone, and spoke.

Anna: "Well, our next song will be more of a duet." Teasingly: "Am I right, Ymke?"

Ymke smirked, before nodding and grabbing her own microphone, and setting aside the stand.

Ymke: "Yeah, you are, Anna. Only, the person I'm singing with doesn't know that yet."

Anna and Ymke slowly turned their heads toward our table, and it didn't take long for me to figure out that they were looking at Elsa. She gazed back confused, before going wide-eyed. She shook her head, before we all grasped Elsa's arms and pulled her toward the stage. The entire crowd was chanting her name.

Ymke: "Come on, Snowflake. Let's sing!"

Elsa whispered something in Ymke's ear, before Anna handed over her microphone. Ymke replied with something else. The entire place went silent as Ymke nodded at Flynn. Elsa's eyes widened slightly, as she recognized the tune almost immediately. Ymke began.

_Ymke:_

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_with ne'er a fear of drowning._

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_if you will marry me._

_No scorching sun_

_nor freezing cold_

_will-_

_Anna:_

_Will stop me on my jour-ney._

_Sorry._

_Ymke:_

_If you promise me your heart_

_and love…_

_Elsa:_

_And love me for eternity._

_My dearest one, my darling dear_

_your mighty words astound me._

_But I've no need of mighty deeds_

_when I feel your arms around me._

_Ymke:_

_But I would bring you rings of gold._

_I'd even sing you poetry. (__Elsa:__ Oh, would you?)_

_And I would keep you from all harm_

_if you would stay beside me._

_Elsa:_

_Have no use for rings of gold_

_I care not for your poetry._

_I only want your hand to hold._

_Ymke:_

_I only want you near me._

By this point, Merida and I were holding hands, swaying to the rhythm. Multiple other couples, I noticed, were doing much the same.

_Both:_

_To love, to kiss, to sweetly hold._

_For the dancing and the dreaming_

_through all life's sorrows and delights._

_I'll keep your laugh inside me._

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_with ne'er a fear of drowning._

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_if you will marry me._

_Anna:_

_Me-eee-e_

_I'm still goin'_

_I'm done._

Everyone in the room started laughing, and I hugged Merida with all my heart. We were still laughing when Jim called in from outside.

Jim: "The fireworks are ready, everyone!"

Everyone cheered before walking outside. When we were out there, I brought near the front, next to Elsa and Ymke. I pulled out the box I had stashed, and showed it to Merida. She gasped, smiling. I opened the box, and she gazed wonderously at the necklace.

Crowd: "10! 9! 8! 7!"

Merida: "It's beautiful! Did you make it?"

Xenysis, smiling: "Yeah."

Crowd: "6! 5! 4!"

I went behind Merida, reached forward, and attached the necklace in one smooth move. Merida looked at it gratefully, and hugged me lovingly. We smiled, staring into each other's eyes.

Crowd: "3! 2! 1!"

As the fireworks launched in the background, Merida and I just stayed like that, embracing each other.

Xenysis: "I love you, Merida."

Merida: "I love you, Xeny."

We were like that the entire display. As the fireworks ended, everyone began to calm down. Merida and I released our holds, and Merida began to sing. She had the most beautiful voice.

_Merida:_

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

_Xenysis:_

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_both:_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_Merida:_

_I know that if we give this a little time-_

_Both:_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_Merida:_

_It's never felt so real,_

_Xenysis:_

_no it's never felt so-_

_Both:_

_right_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_No I don't want to say goodnight_

_Xenysis:_

_I know it's time to leave,_

_Both:_

_but you'll be in my dreams_

_Xenysis:_

_Tonight_

_Merida:_

_Tonight_

_Both:_

_Tonight_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_(__Xenysis:__ So baby I'm alright,) oh, (__Merida:__ let's do this right,) with just a kiss goodnight_

_Merida:_

_With a kiss goodnight_

_Xenysis:_

_Kiss goodnight_

When we finished the song, we were startled out of our trance by a sudden applause from all directions. When we looked around, and found ourselves surrounded by everyone. I blushed furiously, and laughed awkwardly about the fact that every heard us.

Merida: "This is the best day of my life."

Xenysis: "Yeah."

After a quick hug, Merida and I headed for the car to drive us home.


End file.
